Shadowhunter Drabbles
by Imagination Is A Gift
Summary: Collection of drabbles about our favourite Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Excepting prompts from reviews or tumblr. Including Clace, Sizzy and Malec romantically and pretty much everyone platonically.
1. Izzy and Simon's First Fight

" **Sizzy First Fight?" -Anonymous via Tumblr**

 **A/N: I didn't know what to make them fight about so I sought of just went with it. Please leave prompts in the reviews or ask me on Tumblr at officiallyobsessedblog. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Set after _City of Heavenly Fire_**

Clary couldn't sleep. Neither could Jace for that matter, and the two of them lay side by side, in their shared bed in The Institute with their eyes wide open as they listened to the shouting match going on a few doors down. She wasn't entirely sure how it started, she was kind of busy at the time.

She had gone with Jace, Isabelle and Simon to catch a demon that had been reported by one of their allies. No big deal, she had gone out on loads of similar battles with Alec, Jace and Izzy. But this was one of Simon's first times as a Shadowhunter.

Unfortunately, he had made the mistake of underestimating Isabelle Lightwood, which was much more dangerous than any demon out there. Simon's heart was always in the right place, but sometimes, he could be a romantic at the most inopportune times.

He didn't realise that Jace and Isabelle had devised many strategies years before hand. All Simon saw was a demon that was about to attack Isabelle from behind, so naturally he pushed Izzy out of the way, which foiled her plan with Jace. Not only did Simon almost get himself killed, but it almost cost Jace his leg.

This was from what Clary could gather from the argument, anyway. She didn't actually see it happen, she was focusing on one of her own demons.

"You're new at this," she heard Isabelle yell down the corridor. "So you need to learn fast that if you give me your complete trust and cooperation, things will run much smoother!"

"She has a point," Jace nodded.

Clary was pretty sure he was going to side completely with Isabelle, since she was technically his sister, but he seemed to be listening to Simon's side of the argument, and he seemed pretty unbiased. "Yeah, but so does Simon," Clary said.

She listened as Simon tried to say something, but was cut off by Isabelle. "You do this all the time! You never trust me."

"Lie," Clary muttered, knowing the way Simon felt about her.

"I trust you with my life, okay?" he exclaimed

"Truth," Clary nodded, satisfied that he set the record straight.

"But you don't trust me with my own?" Isabelle demanded.

Jace sat up and pointed at the wall. "Another point for Iz," he said. Clary rolled her eyes as sat up, continuing to listen through the walls as Simon tried to come up with an answer. "Is it bad that we're eavesdropping?"

Clary shrugged. "Nah. I don't think they've ever really fought like this before."

"They've fought," Jace said.

"They've bickered," Clary corrected. "There's a difference. This is like, a real fight. Not a break-up fight, but still a real fight."

Isabelle's room was only two doors down and Simon was aware that Clary and Jace could probably hear everything that was going on. But at that moment, he didn't care. He didn't like arguing with people he loved, especially Isabelle. He hated it, and he kept looking else where, or doing something with his hands to try and take his mind off of it, despite that fact that Isabelle was perfectly comfortable yelling at him.

"For the Angel's sake, Izzy," he said, not entirely sure if he used that phrase right. "I tried to protect you, but I failed and I'm sorry! Why must you pick fights about the littlest things?"

"Littlest things?" Isabelle demanded. "You could've died, Simon! I can handle myself, but you almost died tonight, all because you didn't trust me! And not only did you put your own life in jeopardy, you almost cost Jace his leg. You can put your own life at risk all you want, but the second you hurt my brother I will tear you apart."

"I didn't intend to hurt him!" Simon exclaimed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he's still got both legs!"

"Thanks to his own quick thinking," Isabelle growled, her arms crossed as she glared daggers at him. "You have no idea how lucky you are." And Simon believed her. He honestly believed that if Jace had just been a little bit slower, if Jace had actually been injured, he wouldn't be that at that moment.

"This isn't my fault!" he told her, throwing his arms up in anger. She tried to say something but he interrupted her before she could start. "No, Izzy, this is you being a control freak! You need control of everything and you can't even admit it!"

Isabelle paused for a second, not out of shock but out of anger. Simon resisted every urge to back away slowly.

"I'm the control freak?" she asked, dangerously calm. "All you did tonight was try to control me. Don't start again on that protection bullshit, I can take care of myself. I have been doing this my entire life."

This time Simon paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Well I haven't," he said. "I'm completely new at this and I'm not talking about demon hunting." She narrowed her eyes. "I've never been in love before, Izzy. Surprisingly enough, this is my first time. So I'm sorry if I make mistakes or slip up. I don't mean to, and I'm trying."

She sucked her teeth, looking slightly less murderous, but still thoroughly pissed off. "Just get out," she muttered. He made no effort to move. "Go on!" she yelled. "Get out! Now!"

Clary and Jace heard something smash and the sound of Isabelle's door close. They turned to each other. "I'll go and talk to Simon," Clary said. "You comfort Isabelle."

"If, by comfort," Jace said, "you mean string up a punching bag and find a picture of Simon, then sure!"

And that's how, at 2am, Clary and Jace had to get out of bed to solve the problems of another couple.


	2. Izzy and Simon Make Up

" **Sizzy Having to go patrolling together after a big fight.? " -luh-0 via Tumblr**

 **A/N: It's night time, I'm tired and I have an exam in the morning that I'm supposed to be revising for. Sorry if it's short. Please leave prompts in the reviews or ask me on Tumblr at officiallyobsessedblog. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Set after _City of Heavenly Fire_**

 **Part 2 of "Sizzy First Fight?"**

New York never slept. That had become common knowledge over the world, New York was the city that never slept. But as Isabelle walked through the lit streets, she wanted nothing more than to get back into bed and sleep.

After the fight with Simon, Isabelle hadn't gone to sleep; she had stayed up with Jace, tequila and a punching bag. Her knuckles were cracked open, she was hungover, super tired and unfortunately on patrol. She had asked almost everyone to cover for her, just that once.

Clary's mother was insisting upon family time, Jace was already patrolling on another side of the city, Alec was 'busy' with Magnus. She didn't exactly want to explain to her mother that she got into a fight with her boyfriend and got drunk over it. So there she was, on patrol and on so much aspirin, which barely helped with the loud cars and bright lights of the city.

And if things couldn't get worse, her patrol partner was none other than Simon. It was early morning, maybe seven or eight am, and Izzy was dressed in her usual leather pants, boots, leather jacket. Her black hair was tied up, she was covered in runes, she had weapons strapped to her and her hands were wrapped in bandages.

Simon was dressed similarly which she would never be used to, and she would never like. Simon belonged in ragged jeans, not leather pants. He belonged in printed t-shirts and open shirts, not black leather jackets. He was supposed to have his phone and his 'DS' thingy in his pocket, not knives and a sword at his belt. He wasn't supposed to have runes all over his skin. It just didn't look right on him, and she doubted it ever will.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as they walked side by side through the upper west side.

She cocked her head at him and scoffed. "Simon, it takes more than a baby face like yours and a lovers spat to hurt Isabelle Lightwood," she said, holding her chin up high, pushing her shoulders back as she always did.

"I'd bet on that," he said. "I meant physically."

"Is this that 'protective' thing again?" she asked. "Because that turned out so well for you the first time."

"Boyfriends worry, Izzy," he said. "All boyfriends worry."

She rolled here eyes. "Well you may or may have not noticed, but I'm not exactly your average girlfriend," she said. "I don't need anyone to worry about me. I already have Alec for that."

"Is that why you're mad at me?" Simon asked. "Because you're not used to people who aren't your family looking out for you?"

Izzy paused before shaking her head. "No, I'm mad at you for lots of reasons, Simon. First of all: You put yourself at danger to protect me. And you might not care about what happens to you, but I do. If something happened to you I would lose my mind. I gave you my heart and you promised me you wouldn't break it and I expect you to keep that promise. You're new to the shadow world Simon. Please start looking out for yourself before you look out for me. I can take care of myself, but I need you to take care of you."

"We protect each other, Isabelle," Simon said. "I just need you to fill me in on all the strategies, so I know what's going on."

She sighed. "You put my brother at risk," Isabelle said. "Whether it was accidental or not. I wasn't able to protect Jace because you were busy protecting me. If I wasn't in love with you, Simon Lewis, you would be dead right now. Do you believe that?"

He nodded. "I believe that. Jace and I don't hate each other like we used to, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. I promise I'll leave the two of you to your shadowhunting in the future."

She didn't say anything immediately but she pouted a little in a satisfied kind of way. "On a more personal note," she said, "shadowhunting is all I am. It's what I do, what I will always do and I will continue to do that until I die. It's what makes me who I am, and if I have to stop at all because you're too _worried_ about me... then I have nothing left. I need to be Isabelle Lightwood before I be Simon Lewis's girlfriend."

He paused again, stepping closer to her and brushing a lose strand of hair from her face. "You are a Shadowhunter. But you are also a seductress, a sister, an amazing friend, a fun girlfriend, a Wildcat." Isabelle sniggered, remembering the movies Clary had made her watch, that she had surprisingly liked a little. "You're strong, beautiful, funny, an incredible chef!" She tried to glare at him but ended up laughing again. "You are so many things and I love you for all of it."

"When did you get so smooth?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well when you get thrown into the shadow world, turned into a vampire, a daylighter, go to hell, lose your memories, get thrown out and turned into a Shadowhunter, you end up a rather different person than you began as."

"Hopefully not too different," she said, "than the man I fell in love with."

She leaned up and kissed him, her hands on the back of his neck and his hands around her waist. They stood like that for a minute before pulling their lips apart and touching foreheads.

"So are we okay?" he asked.

"Of course we are," she smiled.


	3. Alec Introduces Magnus as His Boyfriend

" **what about the first time Alec ever introduces Magnus as his boyfriend?" -weaslyismyking via Tumblr**

 ** **A/N I had the choice of who Alec introduced Magnus to and I chose Isabelle because Jace still wasn't aware that Alec was gay in City of Ashes (in the beginning) and Alec didn't know Clary or Simon well enough**. Please leave prompts in the reviews or ask me on Tumblr at officiallyobsessedblog. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Set during _City of Ashes_**

Robert and Maryse Lightwood had always believed in heterosexual relationships. It took them a while to come to terms with Alec's sexuality, but it took Isabelle a lot less time. Maybe it was because she found out when she was eight. Alec was ten and he was just coming to terms with it himself, realising what everything meant. He had been upset, scared, ashamed. He didn't know that he shouldn't be.

Isabelle, being stubborn, persistent, caring, she got the confession out of him first. She sat with him on his bed, with her arms around him, as he struggled to get the words out. He was gay. She had slapped his arm and called him silly, told him that he was getting upset over nothing and that she liked boys too.

Isabelle had always known. She had always been there for him, helped him hide it until he was ready to come out. Even at such a young age, she knew it was important not to tell their parents, she knew the choice was his, to come out when he wanted to. She was the first person to know, so it only made sense that she was the first person to meet his first boyfriend.

He hadn't exactly come out to Jace yet, even though his crush on his parabatai was coming to an end. At the time he didn't know Clary or Simon well enough to talk to them about it.

Isabelle had taken the opportunity to clear the house. Jace was at Magnus's place, Maryse was on patrol and Robert was in Idris, Isabelle had paid Clary to babysit Max for a couple hours. Isabelle had really tried to cook, which didn't turn out well at all, so she ordered take-out and was cleaning up the kitchen when the bell to the Institute rang.

Most of the time downworlders were not allowed inside the Institute, unless it was for shelter of interrogation, but Izzy and Alec were used to breaking the rules. Alec came running down the stairs when he heard that, but not to the door – into the kitchen.

"Izzy," he said, holding her shoulders. " _Please_ behave tonight."

She had never seen Alec nervous before. "I always behave," she said. "When do I not behave?" Alec gave her a doubtful look and she just rolled her eyes. "It's going to be fine! _Relax_. Now go and get the door, you're making Magnus wait."

Alec ran off to answer it and Isabelle noticed the excitement in his step. Excited, nervous. Magnus must really be something special. Izzy checked her reflection briefly in the mirror. Her black hair was curled, she wore a short, purple lace dress with a low v-neck and black stilettos. Alec had been wearing plain black pants and a black shirt.

Isabelle went out to officially meet Magnus. She had gone to one of his parties before, with Alec, Jace, Clary and Simon, but she spent more time getting drunk and dancing with Simon – until he turned into a rat – to actually talk to Magnus, so she had never actually spoken to him. When Alec told her that they were dating, Isabelle was half happy; delighted that Alec was excepting who he was. But she was also protective. She had heard bad things about Magnus.

Which was why she planned that dinner date, to get to know him for herself. And when he arrived, she was impressed by the look. Eye liner, leather pants, electric blue shirt and tie, spiky black hair.

"Hi," she smiled, holding out her hand.

"Magnus, this is Isabelle," Alec said as Magnus took her hand and kissing it, surprising her a little. "Izzy, you know Magnus. My... Boyfriend." Both Izzy and Magnus raised their eyebrows at him and he cleared his throat. "Isabelle, this is Magnus, my boyfriend," he tried again, this time a little more confidently.

He tried not to make a big deal about it, but it was definitely a big deal in his head. Telling his sister he was gay was one thing. And it had been a massively hard thing to do, considering they were both raised in a very homophobic household. Actually being gay, introducing your same-sex partner to your family was another thing. That sought of... proved it in some way. Made it official. No going back now. Was Isabelle going to talk to him normally, like she would if he was a girl? Or was she going to ask him about coming out? Was it going to be awkward?

Alec's blue eyes met Magnus's cat ones and he stopped fretting. Magnus just winked. "I'm the first, aren't I?" Alec just nodded a little.

There was a pause before Isabelle broke the silence. "Well I tried to cook but I think something's wrong with the oven because it kind of exploded. Take-Out's on the way. Alec, why don't you show Magnus to the dining room?"

Alec plucked up the courage to hold Magnus's hand as he lead him into the dining room of the Institute. Isabelle had laid the table and Alec pulled out a chair for Magnus, like a gentleman. "Your sister seems delightful," Magnus said.

"She can be," Alec shrugged as he sat opposite him. "Sometimes. How's Jace doing? He's not too much trouble is he?"

"Well he's very tidy," Magnus said. "I am rendered unable to find any of my possessions as he keeps moving them. So apart from inflicting increasing frustration, he's been a fine room-mate."

Alec nodded. "He was like that here, as well," he said. Isabelle walked back in the a stack of pizza boxes in her arms.

"I didn't know what you would want, so I just got it all," she said, smiling. "And this dress got us a 25% discount so I think this night's starting out great. So Magnus," she said, sitting down next to the warlock. "Tell me something about yourself. Other than the fact that you have terrible taste, evidenced by your interest in this idiot brother of mine."

* * *

 **Please review! Let me know what you think! -Izzy**


	4. Simon and Izzy in the Apocalypse

" **Sizzy 'Maybe if we met before the apocalypse I could have loved you properly.' AU?" -anonymous via Tumblr**

" **Sizzy being reunited after surviving the zombie apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead Au?" -anonymous via Tumblr**

 ** **A/N This is a little late but a little longer as it was requested by two people. Or one person who just really wanted to see Sizzy in the apocalypse. After this I am officially out of prompts, so please make some requests!** Please leave prompts in the reviews or ask me on Tumblr at officiallyobsessedblog. -Izzy**

* * *

 ** _AU  
_**

There were so many things Simon missed. Warm beds, good food, the feeling of safety. At that moment, he was far from any of that. Far from any of the tiny details he had taken for granted. The small things that he so greatly loved, and didn't even realise.

Everything he had known, everything he had experienced has been wiped out. Only a tiny fraction of civilisation was left, a small organisation of human society, built up of scientists and soldiers. Or people who had turned into soldiers when the time was right.

It was the zombie apocalypse. That's right. The last thing anybody ever expected had happened, and Simon, who had been preparing his entire life with video games and when it actually happened, it hit so much harder than he could have expected. His home town was destroyed; all major cities were in flames. His life had been ruined.

But at the same time, it had been made.

For one reason, he was thankful for the apocalypse. Isabelle Lightwood. Daughter of a well known soldier, they had found each other in the small band of society that set up base in Chicago. There were still patches of people in a few cities, all looking for each other. But the amount that had been wiped out was scary. And Simon was so lucky that Isabelle had found him before it was too late.

They had been paired up instantly and it didn't take them long to fall completely in love. In a world of death, destruction, zombies, fire and pain, they had found love and both of them considered it a miracle.

A plan arose, a plot to wipe out the majority of zombies. They had spent the last year leading them into Manhattan, which was virtually destroyed anyway. A group of people would detonate a bomb, and they should be able to get out on time. Should. Unless the zombies got to them first and injured them or something.

The problem they had was: their team of six needed to split in half. Clary Fray, an old friend of Simon's had instantly grabbed both him and Jace Herondale, a guy she just met. Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother, had instantly grabbed Izzy and Magnus Bane, his fiancée.

Isabelle and Simon had to split up, and it may be the last they ever saw of each other.

The night before they split up, Simon was awoken to a large crashing sound. Nobody else seemed to wake up from it, and Clary, who was on watch, just pointed around to an alleyway. They were sleeping in New York, in a back alley off of the street, trying to avoid prying dead eyes. They had been slowly working their way into the heart of New York for days then.

"Isabelle?" Simon said, finding her after getting up to find the source of the crash. Isabelle stood with a pistol in her hand, nothing but a red tank top and goggles to protect her. She aimed at a brick wall and had the silencer on. Simon waved away brick dust from Izzy's shot as he faced her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," she said, her black ponytail whipping around as she faced him.

"We're in the heart of the zombie apocalypse and I may be saying goodbye to the love of my life in just a few hours," he said. "I'm not going to get any sleep."

"Don't," she ordered, unloading her gun, taking off her goggles and shaking her hair out of the ponytail. "Don't say goodbye. I don't want to hear it."

"But it might be necessary," he pointed out, somehow casually.

"I still don't want to hear it," she said. "It's too sad and I just can't do sad right now."

"Then do happy," he suggested. He remembered something Magnus had said about Isabelle once. She made the zombie apocalypse look good. She wore tight black jeans, a red tank top, high healed leather boots (which, surprisingly, she could run in perfectly) and she was, in general, gorgeous. Even when she wore goggles and shot brick walls in the middle of the night, she was incredible.

"Why?" she asked, turning to him. "I have no reason to be happy, but so many reasons to be sad."

Three months ago, her younger brother, Max, had been killed by zombies. Her parents had also been lost and she could lose Simon in just a matter of hours.

"Be happy because we're still alive," Simon said. "Right now, in this second, it's just you and me and we're alive and in love." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw her arms around his shoulders and they just stayed there for a minute without moving. Just embracing each other.

"I love you, Simon Lewis," she said.

"I love you, Isabelle Lightwood," he replied.

They pulled apart and Isabelle kissed him. They sat down against a wall – not the one Izzy shot – and leaned on each other. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if this wasn't the zombie apocalypse? If we met as normal people?" Simon asked.

Izzy nodded. "All of the time. I don't think we would meet in a cliché, amazing, phenomenal way. I always dreamed of meeting someone casually and then making it phenomenal."

"Yeah," he agreed, "like someone introduces us or something."

Isabelle nodded. "One of my brothers brings you home," she said, "and I'm in the kitchen making some sought of casserole, but it isn't going so well."

He smirked. "I would eat it anyway. Anyway, what do you think off then?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. There would be some drama, some other people home-wrecking or something. But the drama would just make us all the more incredible."

"And then?" he asked. "We fall in love? Get married? Have a couple rug-rats?"

She smirked. "And a cat called Church."

"Why Church?"

"Why not Church?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe," he said, "if we met before the apocalypse I could have loved you properly."

-0-0-0-0-0-

It worked. The bomb worked, and Isabelle made it out alive. That was 95% of the zombies completely wiped out from the Earth. She worked through the destroyed, but safe, streets of Brooklyn, away from the destroyed Manhattan. Magnus and Alec were by her sides and they were all dressed in bulletproof vests with machine guns in hand, ready to take out any stray undead.

All Isabelle could think about was Simon. Was he okay? Did he survive? They had discussed a meeting point with the other group to see if they had survived and they were making there way there now after reporting back to Chicago their success.

She had discarded her bulletproof vest and dropped her machine gun when she saw three figures on the other end of the long street. One, an orange dot. The second, a more golden dot. And the other... she would recognise him anywhere, even so far apart that he was nothing but a dot.

She took off running, dropping her gun so she would go faster. She saw him start running as well, sprinting towards her.

Somehow he didn't fall over when she jumped into his arms. They kissed, they cried a little, they immediately started planning their life out as regular people when the world got back to normal. Or at least... that's how Simon wished their reunion went.

In all reality, Isabelle shouldn't have dropped her gun, she shouldn't have left Alec's side. Because when a stray zombie came out of no where, she had no way of defending herself and Alec had no way of getting to her on time. She fought with fists and kicks but it was more powerful than her. It was Jace who shot it.

But instead of embracing each other with smiles, Simon embraced Isabelle as she took her final breath.

* * *

 **Please review! Let me know what you think! -Izzy**


	5. Simon's Naked and Izzy Has Some Fun

" **Sizzy "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"?" -Anonymous via Tumblr**

 **A/N: This chapter's kind of rated M. I know this story is rated T, but if I put it as M, people might expect hardcore/detailed smut, which I can't write to save my life. That may change with time, and I might start taking smuttier requests, but for the time being, it's rated T, with a /M. If you are uncomfortable with mature themes (such as erections) please, read carefully.**

 **Sorry this chapter is late/short.**

 **Oh and one last thing: To the guest who requested a Malec food fight: I WILL write that, I promise. But I'm writing the prompts in order of when I got them. There is one more prompt after this one (another Sizzy, as that seems to be all I get on Tumblr) but then it's your one :)**

 **Set after** ** _City of Heavenly Fire_**

Usually, Isabelle both hated and loved having the house to herself. She usually had to order food because the kitchen always seemed to be broken so she could never really cook anything. But the pizza guys were entertaining, as was being able to play her music as loud as she liked, walking around in whatever she wanted. It was even better after she met Simon.

Because then Simon could wear whatever she wanted. Which was usually nothing.

So when her parents were out patrolling all night, Jace was out with Clary and Alec had moved into Magnus's place, she took complete advantage of the situation and had Simon stay the night. Her parents seemed cool with his staying over, even in her room, as long as they behaved. But they never really got the chance to have any fun. Basically, it was nice to wake up with Simon making her breakfast in the kitchen, wearing only his birthday suit.

"You must be cold," she commented, cocking her head as she admired the view. Simon just flipped a pancake and smirked.

"Why do you think I'm wearing socks?" he asked, gesturing to his stupid Star Wars socks. Isabelle just shook her head, sighing. "Why, do you have a problem?"

She moved forward and ran her hand along his back, making his shiver until all parts were facing up. "Absolutely not," she said, her other hand roaming over his abs. He had gotten a lot more muscle after becoming a Shadowhunter, and Jace started training him to the point of exhaustion. And it had paid off.

She kissed his bare shoulder and he turned to her. She was fully dressed in silver skirt and teal, silk tank-top. And of course, heels Clary would use to reach the top shelf. Simon seemed to be raking his brain for a polite way to ask her to take her own clothes off. He came up unsuccessful and she just smirked. Her parents could be home soon, considering it was morning and their shift was over, and she'd rather play it safe.

With herself, at least. Simon, on the other hand, she had no problem playing dangerously with.

She sent aa quick text to Alec as Simon flipped the pancakes onto a plate, pulling out some whipped cream for decoration. Izzy had a sought of pact with Alec. If one of them was at home alone, with a boy, the other had to text the parents to find out how far away they were. He replied about five minutes later and Izzy smirked.

She turned to Simon, preparing to send him upstairs to get dressed, but just couldn't bring herself to do so. When one had a naked man serving one food, one does not simply discard him so quickly.

She took a strawberry from one of the pancakes and popped it in her mouth. It was the same colour as her lips and the lipstick stain on Simon's shoulder.

Isabelle was very sexual, and played the game of seduction like a pro. Within seconds, she had Simon behind her, his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. A few feather touches and soft suggestions had him very aroused. Before she allowed his hand to slide up her shirt, she had turned to face him, whipped cream in hand. She licked some off his collarbone, before kissing hi his neck until she found his lips.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," she whispered in his ear, nibbling a little. She stopped herself after a minute or two after realising she was going to be very unfair if she kept going. "Because that's where your clothes are," she said, pulling out of the game.

His eyebrows knitted together and she shrugged. "My parents are coming over in ten minutes," she explained, checking her phone for the time. "So please put some clothes on."

Simon looked down at himself, at the hardness that Isabelle had created with no intention of helping him out of it. "That's so mean!" he complained, looking at the clock and towards the front door.

"Hm," she nodded, not taking her eyes off the erection for a second. "You probably just want to skip the clothes and jump straight in a cold shower." When she looked up at his still upset face she leaned up and kissed him. "I promise I'll make it up to you later," she told him. He barely smiled before turning around and heading up to the shower.

 **A/N: Please review! Opinions needed, and I take all requests and prompts! (Please something other than Sizzy though, because I have so many requests for them already)**


	6. Simon and Izzy at Hogwarts

**AU! Hufflepuff!simon & slytherin!izzy? -Anonymous via Tumblr**

 **A/N: It should be noted that I read Harry Potter 9 times in total, but I haven't read it for years. So this is from what I remember/googled so sorry for any mistakes. In Chamber of Secrets, Percy Weasley took points as a prefect, but in the Order of the Phoenix Hermione says that Prefects can't take points so it's all very confusing.**

* * *

 **AU**

Hufflepuff's tended to be kind and helpful and, well… soft.

Slytherin's were known for being mean and cunning and hard. Not all were, but stereotypes do exist for a reason. Isabelle Lightwood was not any different. She was known to be manipulative and sly and she was certainly in Slytherin for a reason. Pure-Blood, from a very long line of pure blood Lightwoods.

She was Simon's exact opposite. He was a muggle-born Hufflepuff who was known to be helpful and kind to first years. A guy who educated wizards on the muggle world, who was known for falling off his broom in his first year. Well, now he was a chaser for Hufflepuff and he always wished good luck to the other team.

They were so different, but he couldn't help but admire her. He couldn't help but watch her from the Hufflepuff table as she sat with all her Slytherin friends. She occasionally noticed him watching but all she did was wink.

In their six year, they shared Charms Class together, and happened to sit next to each other. Simon tried not the think about the fact that he had a crush on her since their second year. He tried not to love the way she flicked her hair when she worked, or her eyes got big when she daydreamed.

They never really spoke unless it was about Charms. Until one day, completely out of the blue, she said: "So, Simon. Tell me about yourself."

He paused, looking up at her as if she was crazy. "Huh?!" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've sat next to each other for almost a year now; we've had some crazy hot eye contact across the dining hall and all I know if that your name's Simon and you're a Hufflepuff Chaser."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything," she shrugged. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

He paused again before shrugging. "Obsessed reader. Huge Newt Scamander fan. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ is a masterpiece. But I'm no snob who just reads educational books written hundreds of years ago. I also love _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_. Although, that might just be my inner Chaser talking. I think Firewhisky is the best drink made overall, but personally I prefer Butterbeer."

She was smiling at him as he spoke, as if she was amused. And she nodded when he spoke about Firewhisky as if she agreed. He wondered vaguely why she wanted to know him but he didn't dwell on it. He was finally having a conversation with her. Why would he dwell?

"As far as music goes, it's pretty much across the board," he continued. "Mostly Muggle stuff, but I love the Weird Sisters as much as anyone and, hey, I even liked that one Celestina Warbeck song."

She actually laughed, turning to her textbook.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

She shrugged, looking back up at him. "One must know who they're having a secret heated, teenage make-out session with."

It took him a second to acknowledge what she said. "Wait, what?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was common knowledge across the school that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons. Simon wasn't sure where, but he guessed they were nearing it when Isabelle lead him down there after dinner. He followed her blindly after she took his hand and lead him to the dungeons.

"Isabelle," he said, somewhat nervously. "Where are we going?"

She paused, looking around. They were in a very cold corridor that would have been really dark if not for the single torch lit near them. "This will do," she said. She pushed him against one of the walls and pressed her red lips to his.

He went along with it, refusing to believe that his wildest dream came true, tortured with confusion as to why. At one point he pulled away and asked her. She just shrugged. "I'm bored and you're cute."

He shrugged, not entirely disagreeing before she pulled him back into the kiss. "And we're doing this against a wall because?" he asked.

"Why waste a perfectly good wall when you have someone to throw against it?" she asked. "That's what I always say."

After a few more minutes, Simon was beginning to wonder if there was a spell to make sure lipstick didn't stain his face when they were interrupted. "Izzy," a voice said, sounding scolding.

Isabelle sighed and moved away from Simon. A boy stood a little bit away from him and Simon vaguely recognised him. His friend Clary had a crush on him. Blonde hair, gold eyes, Slytherin Prefect.

"Jace," she groaned, rolling her eyes and pushing away from Simon. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I want to take 5 points from Hufflepuff for being out of bounds," he said.

"Jace," Isabelle groaned. "I already get enough of the _big brother protection act_ from Alec. Not you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Magnus and Alec have a food fight. I have a lot of prompts but I'm always looking for more (but maybe not Sizzy because I already have so much of them). Note that if you send in a prompt it'll go to the bottom of the list and may take a while.**

 **I've had a lot of trouble with the review sections of some of my stories. I'm going to ask you not to review until I know it's fixed. PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	7. Magnus and Alec's Food Fight

**Could you please do a Malec food fight?** **-Guest2 via Review**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I was not expecting to publish this so late, but things kind of got in the way. I am very sorry! Anyway, here it is! Enjoy. OH and Spoilers for The Shadowhunter Academy. I think that's what it's called. Read with caution.**

* * *

Spaghetti. One of the things you should definitely not allow a baby to have. You know, next to alcohol, sharp things, the usual. One bowl of spaghetti somehow managed to multiply into a spaghetti kingdom, in Magnus's kitchen. And it was all Alec's fault. He should have known better than giving Max Junior spaghetti for dinner.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Magnus sighed when he got home to find Alec picking pieces of spaghetti off the ceiling. "Why? Why would you do this?"

Alec bit his lip as he turned to Magnus. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't realise-"

"You didn't realise that every baby on the planet like to throw spaghetti and make meatball messes?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms. "I thought that was simple common knowledge to even the thickest of people."

"I'll clean it up," Alec said, picking up some spaghetti from the top of the fridge.

"I'm sure you will," Magnus said. "But how will cleaning replace my collection of napkins?" Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus held up a collection of spaghetti covered napkins. "Each one is worth hundreds of dollars."

"How?" Alec asked. Magnus showed him how each napkin had a different autograph on it. "Why?" Alec asked.

"Ragnor assumed it would be an amusing birthday present," he answered. "It blossomed from the dullest inside joke we share."

Alec just shook his head at Magnus. "I'm sorry about your special napkins, okay?" he said. "I didn't realise you kept hundreds of dollars worth of easily ruined possessions in our kitchen."

"Where else would I keep them?" Magnus asked. Alec just rolled his eyes before turning away. Alec picked up a piece of spaghetti and threw it angrily at Alec. "Why do you hate me when I show you nothing but love?"

Alec turned slowly around to Magnus before reaching into the bowl where he was collecting spaghetti, taking out a small handful and throwing it right into Magnus face. His mouth fell open in shock as he tried to carefully wipe the spaghetti away from his eyes without screwing up his eyeliner.

Alec tried to block him, but Magnus reused the spaghetti to squish it into Alec's hair. Alec reached up to pick it out and Magus threw a meatball at his belly.

Five minutes past until they were both hiding behind chairs like forts, as they threw countless handfuls of spaghetti at each other. It took another minute for them to call a truce, sit against the kitchen counter and look at Max, who was laughing at them.

"Technically it's all his fault," Alec said. Magnus just looked at Alec and dangled one stray piece of spaghetti off his ear. "I hate you," Alec said. "I really thought we were past this." He flicked the piece of spaghetti away.

"Next time we play with food can it be something much more fun?" Magnus asked. "Like some whipped cream?" he winked.

Alec just smirked. "Oh, definitely." Magnus smirked as Alec reached above them and lifted a pot off the cold cooker. There was some unthrown, unused spaghetti left in there. "Why, when we were out of ammo, did we never think to use this?" Alec asked.

"Because you're an idiot," Magnus shrugged, picking a piece of spaghetti from the pot and putting the end between his lips. He offered the other end to Alec.

"Really?" Alec just sighed. "We're really doing this? Lady and the Tramp style? Must we?"

Magus just nodded and gestured wildly at the other end of spaghetti. Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled, taking the other end of spaghetti between his lips and playing along with Magnus.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Isabelle gets jealous. I have six drabbles on the list to write up, hopefully soon, but please leave prompts and suggestions if there's anything you want to see. I have a lot more free time now, so they should be coming in quicker.**

 **I know this was short and a little crap. I've never really written a food fight before, but I've read a few, and when it's just continuously throwing food at each other it gets a little dull so I tried not to do that.**

 **Reviews are working again, so let me know what you think! Or if you have a request! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	8. Izzy Gets Jealous and Jace Dances

**How about the gang are at one of Magnus' parties and Jace ends up drunk and dancing on the table? - Guest2 via Review**

 **Sizzy Jealous Izzy - Anonymous via tumblr**

 **Sizzy "I AM NOT JEALOUS! I just don't like it when other girls get too close to you."**

 **A/N: BOOM I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE UPDATING FASTER! This actually turned into more of a Clizzy prompt than anything else but hey, whatever. I was in a Clizzy mood. Not all prompts will be merged. If they're practically the same prompt then yeah, I will merge them, or if their in the same setting, but chances are, if you leave a prompt, it will not be merged.**

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Isabelle groaned, leaning against the bar a she watched Simon talk to some Faerie Girl. Long platinum hair, blue eyes, skinny, gorgeous. "He can not be that oblivious to the fact that she's flirting with him!"

"He's Simon!" Clary answered, sat on the bar stool next to Isabelle, sipping on her beer. Very light beer. Clary wasn't a fan of alcohol. "He was pretty oblivious when you started crushing on him."

"Yes, because I'm so subtle about what I want," Isabelle said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again," Clary smirked. Izzy looked at her a little confused. Magnus was hosting one of his nightly parties and the two girls had quickly escaped to the bar. "You're not being very subtle about the fact you want that girl to get away from him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked, crossing her arms at Clary and giving her a menacing glare. Like, Clary wouldn't be exaggerating if she said Medusa wanted her withering glare back.

Clary had once been very intimidated by Isabelle Lightwood. Very afraid. But then Izzy had protected her, defended her when she couldn't defend herself. Isabelle had been he person Clary turned to when she needed something. In a sense, she had once hated Izzy. But now, there was no one Clary loved more.

"It means you're not very good at hiding the jealousy," Clary said, shrugging. "I love you, Iz. But so does Simon. More than anything. There's is no way in Hell that Faerie, or any other girl, is a competition."

Isabelle just paused, looking Clary one over before squaring up to her and holding her head high. "1) I trust Simon completely. It's her I don't trust," she said. "2) I am not jealous! I just don't like it when other girls get too close to him!"

"That is the definition of jealous," Clary said. She paused before looking to her right. "At least _your_ boyfriend is still respectable."

Jace had had a few drinks too many. He was up on the bar with his shirt unbuttoned as he danced, an entire bottle of wine in his hand. There was a crowd of girls around him, downworlders, shadowhunters, even a few mortals, all cheering him on as they admired his abs.

"Who wants to do body shots?" Jace called out to the little crowd, making them all cheer louder.

"Ugh," Clary exclaimed, turning back to Izzy. "Kill me now."

"I think you need to borrow some of my jealousy," Isabelle suggested, shrugging innocently.

"I should get him home," Clary said. She wished Izzy a good night before convincing Jace to get down and leading him out of the party.

"This angels's so good to me," he slurred as she dragged him out. "My saviour. I love her!"

Almost at the same time, Simon jogged up to Izzy. "Hey, Iz," he grinned. "Good song, right?"

She nodded, pouting slightly as she looked away. "That Faerie seems nice..." she mused.

Simon shrugged. "Yeah, we was just talking about WoW." Isabelle just looked at him, confused. "Oh, that stands for World of Warcraft. It's this online roleplaying game. How do Faeries play online games? Do they have a computer in their kingdom or something? Maybe she plays it at a friends house... It's pretty great. I've got a level 99 Rogue going. Almost level 100!"

Isabelle didn't look any less confused. "She was pretty."

"Who? The Faerie?" he asked. "I didn't notice." Isabelle didn't stop pouting. "Izzy, are you jealous?" he asked, a little shocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why does every keep saying that? I am not jealous. I just don't like it when other girls get too close to you."

"That's jealous," he said. He smirked a little, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her cheeks. "You are the woman that I love," he said. "You are the woman that I'm building my life with. Don't be jealous of some Faerie."

Izzy smiled. "Okay, fine," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Besides, she was on the Alliance," Simon said. "Total pet peeves."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Multiship High School AU. Magnus tutors Alec (as requested by luh-0 via tumblr), Jace and Clary play sports (as requested by smalls920) and Simon and Izzy swap personalities (as requested by Anonymous via Tumblr)**

 **I actually had a lot of fun writing up this chapter, so please let me know what you think.**

 **LunaLikesSimonCats: I actually really wanted to write something up like that anyway! It's on the list so watch out for it. I have a feeling it's going to be really fun to write.**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	9. Multiship High School AU

**Malec "You're my tutor on a subject that I can easily ace but I'm only acting stupid because I really want to know how your lips taste and feel like against mine "au. When I read this I imagine Alec as the tutor - luh-0 via tumblr**

 **Sizzy High School AU but also inverted personalities Izzy being the nerd and Simon part of the popular squad - Anonymous via tumblr**

 **Will you please do one where clary and Jace play both sports(soccer,lacrosse,hockey or basketball) please - smalls920 via review**

 **A/N: GUYS I AM ON FIRE! LITERALLY! These three were merged because they are compatible. Enjoy my friends.**

* * *

The soccer field. Almost entirely occupied by jocks and fans throughout the entire day, but often with a few '+1′s in the bleachers. On that particularly dim Tuesday evening, for example, there were a good collection of guests on the bleachers, watching the Iris High Soccer Team practise for their big game on Friday.

For example: the new kids.

Jace Wayland and his siblings had only joined the school last week and he had already made it onto the team, using his pretty intense skills to win every game so far. Which Clary Fray, long-term committer to the team, hated.

"Wayland!" she called out, frustrated as she ran up to him. "Coach told you to go right and pass to Aline. Not swerve left and take the goal! What the Hell?!"

"I figured this way was more efficient," Jace shrugged, looking down at Clary who squared up to him, angrily.

"Well you just joined," she said. "So you have no right to decide what works efficiently for this team. I, however, have been here for years, so it's time you start trusting my judgement call."

"Okay, whatever, Little Girl."

She scowled dangerously at him. "My name is _not_ Little Girl."

She stormed off and Jace turned to Jordan, the goalie. "She's cute when she's mad," he said, watching he go.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Jordan said, on the verge of laughing.

Jace turned to him, feigning a look of offence. "I'll take that as a challenge," he said, confidently.

"You shouldn't," Maia said, walking up next to Jordan. "Clary may be small, but she could make your life Hell if she wanted to."

Jace didn't pay much attention to that. Instead, he spent the rest of the game working very compatibly to Clary, getting closer and closer to her and using the game as an excuse to talk to her. "Look, Wayland," she said, turning to him. "I don't like you. So can we just play, and leave the social attitude at home?"

"But we make a good team," Jace exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. The chatting had distracted them. The other side of their team almost got the better of them, but when Clary called out "LEFT!" and Jace followed her every word, they managed to save their score.

"Okay," she said, looking him up and down. "So we make a good team. But that's it."

"Okay, that's it," Jace said, knowing for a fact that that was not it.

"Guys, I think we're going to be here a bit later than expected," Clary called out to her team. They all groaned and she jogged up to Simon, who was leaning on the bleacher watching, surrounded by his usual clique. "Hey, we're going to be staying late."

"Seriously, Clary?" Simon complained.

"I know, I know," she said. "Go home without me."

"I'm your ride!" he reminded her.

"I'll walk," Clary insisted.

Simon rolled his eyes as she jogged back onto the field. "Go home, guys," he told all of his friends. They all asked if he was sure, and he said he was. They kind of needed Simon, the king of the school, to dismiss them before going anywhere. He stayed on the bleachers though, looking around for someone to keep him company while he waited for Clary.

There was some girl sat at the corner of the top bleachers, her ebony hair in a ponytail and her face in a book. "Hey there," Simon said, walking up to greet her.

"Hi," she said, looking up rather nervously.

"I'm Simon," he said, sitting down next to her.

She paused, warily. "I know," she said. "We have History and Maths together. Plus, you're pretty much everything anyone in this school can talk about. I'm Isabelle."

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "We have French together."

"I don't take French," she said. "But nice try."

His face fell. "Oh. Oops."

She shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. Nobody ever really notices me."

"I can't imagine why," he said as she closed her book. "Are you sure? I mean, you're pretty hot, so I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't notice you. Maybe it's because you're face is always in a book, so you don't notice them noticing you."

Isabelle pouted, not being able to help feeling insulted. "Hey, do you want to grab a coffee after practise?"

She paused, scrunching up her eyebrows. "Actually... no."

"What?" he sounded genuinely confused, as if he had never heard rejection before. "Give me one good reason why not."

Simply shrugged. "You the most popular guy in school, which means that I'm only a fling until you find a girl more popular than me. You offended me by judging my love of books and objectified me by calling me hot. You know literally nothing about me, so whatever reason you want to get coffee with me is coming from-" she pointed down to his crotch "-down there. And lastly: arrogant, popular jerks with heads so big but still unable to process the fact that rejection is a possibility, just simply aren't my type."

She stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder. He gawked at her, completely in awe. "There's a bunch of reasons," she shrugged, walking away from him. "Pick your favourite."

On the other side of the bleachers, Alec was watching Izzy shoot Simon down, a worried look on his face. Magnus, however, was watching Alec. As soon as he had seen the new boy, walking around school Magnus knew he wanted him.

"So anyway," Alec said, awkwardly turning back to Magnus. "Then Hyperinflation happened. That's when they print off more paper money than they have in gold reserves."

Magnus nodded along to what Alec was saying. They had been studying Nazi Germany for about 6 or 7 months now. There was just so much to cover. And whilst Magnus was scoring A's, pretending otherwise was the only way to talk to Alec.

"Oh right," Magnus said, making a note in his book.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, the country flew deeper into dept." Alec said. "They couldn't pay France and England because they could barely afford to keep themselves alive. Citizens started using the paper money for other things, as it was worthless to buy things. They used it for like, fires and stuff. They turned to trading to actually get what they needed."

"Got it," Magnus said, writing a few more unneeded notes in his book. "And when did this happen?"

"1924," Alec answered.

 _1923_ , Magnus corrected in his head. "Cool," he said aloud.

"So, a few years later, Streseman came to power," Alec continued. "And he stopped hyperinflation but creating a new currency for Germany-"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked up and shrugged. "Sure."

"I'm actually really good at History," Magnus shrugged, putting his book to one side. "And no offence, but you're not. I just kind of wanted an excuse to talk to you."

Alec paused. "Well, um, saying 'hello' usually works for everyone else," he said. "Why did you lie to me?"

Magnus leaned forward. "Because I wanted to do this," he said before kissing Alec. Alec kind of leaned into it at first but ended up pulling away. "What is it?" Magnus asked. "You don't swing that way? Because your sister told me you did..."

"Izzy has a big mouth," Alec shrugged. "I do... but my parents would kill me..."

"They're not here," Magnus said. "And nobody who is here cares."

Alec paused before shyly kissing Magnus.

Yeah, a lot of stuff happened on the soccer pitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time:** **The first time Alec told Magnus I love you**

 **I am exhausted. I'm going to bed now. It's midnight.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	10. WARNING

**ALL WORKS OF FANFICTION HAVE BEEN STOLEN!**

Hi everyone, sorry but this is not a chapter. I had to publish this anyway, but this short warning will be taken down when the next chapter is updated.

FIVE WEBSITES HAVE STOLEN EVERY PIECE OF WORK ON HERE. THE COPIES ARE PRETTY IDENTICAL AND ILLEGAL. THEY ARE EVEN UPDATED AT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME TIME THE STORIES ON HERE ARE.

Please, please help to report them! Even if you don't write do it for the stories you read that are being stolen.

 **The five websites are:**

thebuystock

talkfictions

fictionavenue

thanfiction

hmofiction

All of these websites look almost identical to so please be careful. If you log into one of these websites they could (in theory) steal you e-mail account details and password, so please be careful!

 **How to report:**

1\. Go to: google / webmasters / tools / spamreportform

2\. Put the name of the website (one report for each)

3\. Write in Additional Details: _This is a spamdexing mirror site to_ _www. fanfiction_ _and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property._

4\. Click 'I am not a robot' and then 'report spam'

5\. Report more by clicking: Go back to webspam report form

I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but PLEASE report! The more people who report the sooner we can fix this! Our work is being stolen. And that's not okay. If you need any help reporting, if you need a clearer link, please PM me. Thank you for all your support -Izzy


	11. Alec Tells Magnus He Loves Him

**The first time Alec told Magnus 'I love you' -AGirlOfManyFandoms2016 (Guest2)**

 **A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a long break. I have spent the last few weeks struggling to find a way to write this prompt! Literally! I tossed and turned between special and casual. I couldn't figure out something really special without it being too over-the-top. Anyway, after a while I just sat down and started writing with literally 0 ideas and this just sought of happened. I really like it, so tell me what you think.**

 **The Warning last chapter will not be taken down for a couple days, just so people can see it. It's still an urgent matter, and I beg you all to report it. Thank you.**

* * *

Magnus's flat became almost like a second home to Alec. He alternated between staying with Magnus and staying at the institute and at first, Jace and Izzy were a little annoyed about it. The missed him. They weren't used to him spending time away, and it was a sort of reminded that they would all be adults soon, all moved out and living on their own. It scared them. But when Alec tried to talk to Izzy about it, she cut him off.

"We miss you," she told him, sitting on her bed in the Institute. "That doesn't mean we don't like Magnus. We do, okay? We're going to miss you, Alec, but more than anything, Jace and I are just happy that you've excepted who you are. We are happy for you more than we miss you. And we just want to know you're happy."

He paused. Happy was a hard word to define. But if he was ever asked to define the word, he would describe Magnus's hands on his face, Magnus holding his hand, the smell of Magnus's hair, the feel of his lips, the sexy little smirk the warlock had. Alec looked at Isabelle and smiled. "I am. I really am happy."

He spent that night in the flat. They had been watching Television, curled up on the couch when the take-out food arrive. Neither of them had enough energy to cook something. So Magnus stood in the kitchen, unboxing the food as Alec stayed in the living room. "Alexander," Magnus called from the kitchen. "Turn the radio on, make this place a little... more musical."

"I didn't think you would have a radio," Alec said. "Thought they were a bit out of date." He looked around to try and find it and found it concealed in a bookshelf filled with old spell books, lined with red and gold.

"I bought it today. And if you have a problem with old, out-of-date things," Magnus mused, "you know where the door is."

Alec sniggered. He didn't know what he was saying when he said it. He didn't mean to say it, he didn't want to say it. It just sought of... happened. "I didn't mean you," he said, smirking. "I love you." There was a pause before his face fell and he realised what had just happened. His jaw dropped and he turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his hands behind his back and a rather shocked look on his face.

"Say that again," Magnus requested, his voice soft and disbelieving. He didn't believe Alec had really said it.

"Nothing," Alec said, looking away. "I said nothing."

"No you didn't," Magnus said. "You said-"

"Nothing," Alec repeated. Magnus tried to talk again but Alec cut him off, looking very panicked. "I take it back!" he exclaimed, looking into Magnus's eyes from across the living room. He looked mildly scared and Magnus looked hurt.

"So... you didn't mean it?" Magnus asked, his eyes wide. Alec wondered if he had ever seen Magnus offended before and he wanted to punch himself for being the one to hurt him.

Instead he just sighed and looked apologetic. "No. Of course I meant it, Magnus," he said. He looked away again, biting his lip. "I just... I don't know, I wanted it to be special."

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. Alec looked up, expecting him to say it back or reassure him that it was okay, or something like that. Instead, he just said: "Turn on the radio."

Alec almost scoffed. "Seriously? That's what we're talking about now?" He turned around and jammed the on button of the radio, grumbling under his breath. As if on queue, the DJ said: _And now, a very special request. From a Magnus to a very special Alexander. Chasing Cars!_

Alec paused. That was the song that was playing in the restaurant on their first date. Alec had walked in, nervously looking around, straightening the navy shirt Isabelle had made him wear. It matched his eyes or something. He spotted Magnus, who had arrived a little early. That was the song that was playing. That was their song.

Alec turned to face Magnus, who had pulled his arms out from behind his back. He was holding two champagne flutes and a bottle. "I wanted to be the one to say it first," he said, walking forward and putting the drink on the table. "And I chose to do it here, tonight. Because this is special, Alec. In 50 or 60 years, the only place I want to be, the only place I can imagine being, is here. With you, eating take-out and watching bad TV. This is paradise for me, Alexander."

Alec resisted the urge to shiver. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say now," he said.

Magnus smirked. "Try _I love you_ again," Magnus suggested. "Because I love you too. Or, we could just shut up so you can dance with me."

He held out his hand and Alec took it, letting Magnus lead him in front of the fireplace. Alec had two left feet and neither of them could dance, but he followed Magnus's lead. And Magnus went easy on him. And by the end of the song they were pretty much just swaying in each others arms, holding onto each other and appreciating that they were there. That somehow the stars had aligned and they were lucky enough to be alive at the same time. They were lucky enough to meet, and they were so incredibly lucky to be there, with that song, and those three words on their lips as they danced.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Simon and Clary reflect on how much their lives have changed.**

 **Honestly, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, but after that I am fresh out of prompts! So please leave one! Any ideas, anything you have in mind! All are excepted!**

 **Please leave feedback! I love hearing what you think!**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	12. Simon and Clary Talk About Change

**For another prompt, how about Simon and Clary (platonic) walking around downtown together and talking about how much they/their lives have changed. (Maybe somewhere around CoLS)** **-LunaLikesSimonCats**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be up earlier, but I had to re-write it. I got surprisingly into this, but if it's not what you were looking for, feel free to request again.**

* * *

Alone time. Free time. Time to herself. This was a rarity nowadays. When Clary wasn't being bombarded with Shadowhunters asking her questions, Alec and Izzy (whilst being very supportive) making her rack her brain for clues, or trying to rush them into finding Jace, Clary spent her time beating herself up with worry. Nobody was any closer to finding Jace than the day he went missing.

It reached a point when Clary had such dark bags under her eyes that Simon dragged her outside to try and take her mind from it. "If you keep beating yourself up over it, you'll be too bruised to do any good," he told her. It was actually pretty helpful. But when they went outside to try and experience life, the doughnut carts, the CD stores the cars and traffic and people, nothing could take her mind from Jace.

"Let's play a game," Simon tried, taking her hand as they sat across from each other outside Costa. Simon nodded to a couple near them, engulfed in their own conversation. "What do you think they're talking about?" Clary almost smirked. Her and Simon always used to guess people's stories, even mimic what they could be saying.

"He's arrogant," Clary sighed. "But in a cute kind of way. She's reprimanding him for being too cocky in times he shouldn't. But secretly she loves it and she loves him. And she draws him with angel wings because she's a good drawer and when she takes him to meet her family he's left alone with her brother and then he goes missing-"

"Subtly never was your strong point," Simon mused.

Clary actually sniggered them. "I'm sorry, Simon," she said, leaning back and looking sad. "I'm so caught up with my problems that I've been able to talk of nothing else."

"Well, to be fair, you're problems are pretty massive," he said, nodding as he sipped his coffee. "I mean, the love of your life got kidnapped by your dead brother, who happens to be a psychopath and once kissed you-"

"Surprisingly this isn't actually helping," she said, matter-of-factly.

"No?" he said, looking seriously confused. "I thought I was being very helpful." She shook her head.

She sighed, leaning forward. "You can try taking my mind off of it," she suggested. She sipped her own latte and scowled before adding more sugar.

"We just tried that," he said. "Remember? It didn't work."

"Well talk about yourself," she suggested. "I mean, in my eyes, your problems have always been more important than mine, so maybe it'll work. Has Izzy or Maia forgiven you yet? How are you dealing with... having to give Sebastian your blood and everything? How's things with your mother? Jesus, you have so many problems and here I am talking about me."

Simon shrugged. "Things are kind of looking up with Izzy and Maia. Like they might forgive me, but I'm still working on it. Feeding Sebastian my blood was... a different experience. I mean, I'm all about guys lips pressed to my skin, but cold dead evil lips were a little uncomfortable. And my mother hates me and thinks I'm an evil abomination and that her son is dead. So everything's fun and games in the life of Simon."

Clary paused. "Our lives are weird," she observed.

"Tell me about it," he agreed.

"Like... do you remember when our biggest problem was doing homework?" she asked.

He actually laughed. "You're biggest problem," he corrected. "Mrs Braybrooke stopped expecting things from me. Like, when she was collecting homework, she would walk right past me."

She joined in laughing. "Remember when I did the science homework on the teachers back when it was to be handed in?" she giggled. Simon nodded, laughing. "Mr Clay was epic," she said. "Until he moved to Chicago. Remember when you asked to go with him?"

"Remember when you swore really loudly in class and Mr Sheard told Harry off for it?" Simon snorted. "You were his favourite by far. But he wasn't very kind to us on that school trip to the beach and we saw him in speedos."

Clary almost snorted out her coffee, leaning forward and grabbing a napkin. "He looked like a chicken wing past it's use-by date," she said, laughing so hard at the memory that Simon could barely tell what she was saying. "How old were we then?"

He shrugged. "Thirteen. That was a good trip." It had been a week long and near the beach, sleeping in tents. "Remember that boat ride that was like, -10,000 degrees, and we had one jacket between us? And they wouldn't let us go inside for an hour?" Clary nodded, smiling. "But it was fun when we wrapped up in coats and watched the sunset together over the side. With the rainbow?"

"That was perfect," Clary said. "One of my favourite memories. But do you remember our bunkmate, Hannah? She kept farting in the middle of the night. And you remember when she made that balloon animal of the monkey on the tree and it deflated when she left? And when she came back and her face fell in utter horror?"

"COOKIE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Simon mocked, in hysterics. "Our lives used to be so easy."

She nodded, sadly. "Now, you're a monster. I'm a monster hunter. My father and secret brother are evil psychopaths, my boyfriends been kidnapped by a dead man, your mother hates you because you eat people."

"Once upon a time, I couldn't get a homecoming date," he said. "Now I'm a player."

Clary laughed before reaching forward and taking your hand. "I will always be your homecoming date," she laughed. She sighed. "I just wish we could be little kids again. I don't want to grow up, not if it means... this."

"Nobody said it would be easy, Clary," Simon said, sipping his coffee and stealing her muffin.

She leaned back, staring at him before shaking her head. "It shouldn't have to be this hard," she said. "What I would give to go back in time... back to when our biggest problem was a cold boat or homework or... Or Mr Sheard in a speedo." Simon laughed. "I miss that."

"I miss that too," he nodded. "But, I mean... our lives now? They're pretty amazing too. I mean, missing or not, you're in love with someone. We've met some amazing people, Maia, Jordan, Alec, Magnus, you can't tell me he's not fantastic? Now we have Isabelle. Our lives may suck, but they're interesting, like we always wanted them to be. It's what we've always wanted. So _I_ wouldn't go back in time. Not if it meant giving up what we have."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Sizzy go on secret dates in the night/early morning. (I've also got another prompt from LunaLikesSimonCats which will be the one after)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please?**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	13. Simon and Izzy Go On Secret Dates

**Sizzy we go on secret dates only during the late nights/early mornings to avoid people, and it's not so bad watching the sunrise and walking under street lamps with you** **-anon via tumblr**

 **A/N:** **I didn't really have a plan for this, so when I randomly started writing it kind of turned into a cliché-ridden thing, but oh well.**

* * *

Nothing was more annoying than having a date interrupted by a demon or naughty downworlder or Alec. So far 7 dates that month had been interrupted by Jace, Alec or Clary running in, collecting them to go on a monster hunt. They couldn't catch a break! And they kept redoing the date in hope of getting a moments peace but it never worked.

Until one night. Isabelle had been asleep with Simon shook her shoulder and, upon waking up her first instinct was to put him in a wristlock. "Oh, it's just you," she sighed, groggily letting him go when he squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go out," he suggested.

Her eyes flicked to her clock and then back at him. "It's three o'clock in the morning," she exclaimed.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, and everyone's on patrol. They're all busy, this is the perfect excuse for us to sneak out and have an uninterrupted date."

"This isn't perfect Simon, it's the middle of the night!" she exclaimed. He just looked at her with big eyes. "Are you going to pester me until I agree?" He nodded. "Okay fine," she grumbled. "Let me just get changed."

First she thought about wearing a mini skirt before remembering that it would be freezing. She changed it for a long, blue and grey maxi skirt with a blue shirt tucked into it. She let her hair flow free but trapped her feet in high heels. She put on the barest amount of make up before leaving. Simon waited outside, wearing jeans and open plaid shirt. The t-shirt underneath read 'Warning: Explosive Teenager'.

"This better be worth it," she grumbled.

They left the Institute hand in hand and went straight to the nearest fast food place. "What's a date without food?" Simon asked.

"Romantic," she commented. "Chicken McNuggets. Just what every girl wants. Do you think we could get a bottle of McWine with that?"

He rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry but it's the best I can do," Simon said. "The last time we went somewhere romantic Jace ran in covered in blood and asked to borrow your whip. One of the waiters fainted."

"It's not his fault the bit into his glamour rune," Isabelle sighed. "Simon, your best is my perfect," she promised, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

They walked through the streets for a while, finding things to talk about. Mostly other people. Demon slaying, Clary and Jace, Magnus's latest party, the possibility of Alec getting a tattoo. "I personally think he was born to have a tramp stamp," Simon was saying, which made Isabelle laugh. They ate and fed each other food as they walked through the streets of New York.

"It's going to rain," Isabelle said, looking up at the sky. "You pulled me out in the middle of the night, just to have it rain on my favourite maxi skirt."

"It's not going to rai-" he was interrupted by a drop of rain landing on his cheek. Followed by another. Two more. The rain picked up it's pace.

"You were saying?" Izzy asked.

"Just up," Simon said. They took each others hands and threw their fast food into the nearest bin before taking of running, looking for a shelter. Nowhere seemed to be open in the neighbourhood they were in, not even a good sized doorway.

"Simon, Simon," Isabelle said, at one point, dragging him to a halt. "There's nothing. Besides, it doesn't matter. We're soaked, so what's the point?" She pulled away from him and spread her arms out. "Besides, life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about getting out there and dancing in the rain."

There were on a little road, almost like a miniature bridge. There was a black railing on one side, with a row of lit streetlamps, and a small stretch of grass on the other side. Nobody was around but them in the dead of the night, soaked with rain under the light of the moon. "Dance with me," Simon requested.

"I didn't mean it literally," Isabelle laughed. "There's no music, Simon."

"We don't need music," he said, taking her hand and spinning her around. She paused before agreeing to dance with him. After a while it turned into more of a sway, moving side to side in each others arms, their hands entwined. After a while, the rain slowed down before stopping altogether. For some reason, they had both been listening to the rain as if it were the music, so when it stopped, they stopped dancing. They moved under one of the still-lit streetlamps and Simon kissed her.

His hands were on her waist and hers were flung around his neck. "I love you, Simon," she whispered. "Always have, always will."

"I love you more and more everyday," he tells her, determined to out do her. "If it's even possible to love someone that much."

She smiled as she kissed him, this time a little more chastely. They sat down under the streetlamp and curled into each other, leaning on each other and whispering sweet nothings until she sun came up.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Aline and Isabelle talk about Simon.**

 **Now tell me what you think in the review box below! Thanks to everyone who reviews btw, you guys are so sweet and supportive.**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	14. Alec Falls Sick

**Alec is sick and Magnus takes care of him -Prompted by my nauseous, fluey self.**

 **A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is meant to be Aline and Izzy, and that will come next chapter, I promise. But right now I'm sick af and in a Malec-y mood, so this is happening. Sometimes, I just have to follow my own prompts.**

* * *

Alec wasn't sick. He was angry. There was a big difference that his husband didn't seem to understand. He had got a call at one in the morning. Jace had needed him to come and help with a couple demons lurking around some offices, so naturally Alec had jumped (fallen) out of bed, grabbed his leather clothes, his bow and quiver and attempted to run out the door.

Magnus had woken up with him and immediately started pushing him back to bed. Alec had complained, said he had things to do, but Magnus told him he could barely walk straight. That confused Alec. He wasn't really paying attention to his feet, or how he was walking. He told Magnus he was fine, but Magnus just told him to shoot the dartboard. If he got a bulls eye like usual, he could go out and hunt demons. If not, he was staying in. Alec had been pretty cocky at that point. He hadn't missed a bulls eye in years. But when he fired that arrow, it lodged itself into the couch.

The next morning, Magnus was still being stubborn. "Jace said that Izzy's cooking," Alec complained from bed. His voice was weird, as if someone was holding his nose, but he felt fine. "I have to go, this could be a life-or-death matter!"

He sat in Magnus's silky, over-decorated bed. He still called it Magnus's because he liked to believe he wasn't the owner of hundreds of throw pillows, elaborate headboards, red silk sheets. He was propped up against the headboard and had long since stopped trying to get up. Magnus had cast some magic, yet invisible restraints so he couldn't get to his feet.

"Life or death matters," Magnus mused. "Funny choice of words, Alexander." The warlock stood by the wardrobe, changing into a satin blue shirt and leather pants. It was too unfair that Magnus should get to change, but Alec wasn't allowed out of his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Magnus, I don't need to be coddled," he groaned. "I'm fine!"

"Alec, you're nose is redder than that reindeer everyone keeps going on about," he said, sighing as he turned to him. "You're hair is flat and lifeless, you have bags under your eyes despite all the sleep you've been getting. You're white as a sheet!"

"I've always been pale," Alec said. "I've had strangers come up to me and ask if I was a ghost."

"How very rude of them," Magnus mused. "But I'll tell you something, Alec. If you go back to Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Seth, you will infect them and nobody will be well enough to protect New York. So if you want to handle a life and death matter, stay home and let me take care of you."

"Simon," Alec corrected.

"Bless you," Magnus said.

Alec just rolled his eyes. "You're going to take care of me?" he asked, doubtfully. Magnus just left the bedroom, leaving Alec yelling out the door. "You're going to take care of me? Magnus?!"

Alec was left alone for a minute. He stretched across the bed, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. He turned it on and waited. Five new text messages and a missed call. He cursed Magnus and was suddenly fearful that his siblings were worried, not knowing where he was, or why he wasn't calling them back. He checked the messages in a huff.

 _Magnus called and said you were sick. Probably that cold going around. Get better soon - Jace_  
 _Jace just told me you were sick. If you need some less stressful company than Magnus, feel free to give me a call! Get well soon - Clary_  
 _Magnus called again. He told me to tell you to stop fighting. Alec, we're fine. We can go without you for a day. I'll visit later - Jace_  
 _Aw, you're sick? I'm busy right now, but I'll come and visit you later. Love you, we'll be fine, get well soon - Izzy xoxo_  
 _Is this Alec Lightwood's number? -Simon Lewis_

The missed call was from his mother. He put his phone to the side, telling himself that he would call everyone back later. Magnus came back into the bedroom after five minutes or so, and Alec looked at him hopefully. "You are now free to move to the couch if you so please. But if you try to leave this apartment I will bind you down with rope."

Alec begrudgingly moved to the couch, where Max jr was already sat. Alec sat next to him and pulled his son onto his lap. "Jace got your call," Alec sighed as Magnus moved to the kitchen. "Him and Isabelle are coming to visit later." Magnus came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands. He placed it down for Alec and pressed his hand to his husbands forehead.

"You're hot," he observed.

"I feel cold," Alec told him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "He plays along," he exclaimed, brightly. "Does that mean you've excepted the fact that you're sick and need me to take care of you?"

Alec didn't reply. Magnus walked back into the kitchen, rolling his eyes and muttering something about insufferably stubborn Shadowhunters. Max turned to face Alec. "Are you sick?" he asked. He was four at that point, and held a couple of building blocks in his hands.

"Yes," Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "But don't tell Daddy."

"You are Daddy," Max told him.

"Other Daddy," Alec sighed. "Show me what's going on here." He leaned forward to the coffee table, which was covered in pieces of paper with crayon designs. Max jumped down and started telling Alec this extravagant story about the trains in one picture and their thoughts and feelings. He told Alec the storied behind some f the pictures and demanded that Alec draw something as well, but apparently he couldn't quite get it right.

The thing about young children, was that they made up these complicatedly innocent worlds inside their head that they wanted to bring their parents to, but the grown-ups could never quite understand how the world worked. Alec tried to understand. After a while he got into it, learning the personalities of each crayon character. Max was very excited about Alec playing with him. Almost as excited as Alec was about playing with his son.

"No, no, no," he heard from the kitchen. Magnus walked back into the room after a few minutes and stomped towards Alec.

"What did I do?" Alec asked, worried.

Magnus pulled the crochet sofa throw from around Alec's shoulders and wiggled it at him. "You're supposed to be cooling down!"

"But I feel cold!" Alec protested, trying to snatch the blanket back. Max watched, a nervous expression on his face.

"You really don't understand how temperatures work, do you?" Magnus asked, looking down at him with a pitying expression. "I really don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

"Well, I'll be surviving without you tonight," Alec grumbled. Magnus just raised an eyebrow. "There's a demon gathering at Pandemonium," Alec explained. "We've known about it for a while and it happens tonight. They're conspiring, I can't miss it."

Magnus paused before sitting down next to him, somewhat softly. "Alexander," he said, slowly. He looked into Alec's blue eyes and Alec couldn't help but wonder if that was vulnerability on his face. "If you charge off into battle when you're unable to properly defend yourself then it's won't be just you stuck in a life-or-death matter. You may not care about your safety but I do. We do." He looked down at Max, who was too busy scribbling something to pay attention to their conversation. "If something were to happen to you, I will lose my mind. You're not just protecting yourself by staying home, you're protecting us."

That statement, that Alec was protecting his husband and son, that made him feel better about staying, lying on a couch all day. Magnus massaged his shoulders and Alec leaned into him, finally excepting his fate to be sick. Almost half an hour past of either idle chit chat between the family or comfortable, peaceful silence. Then Max reached up, handing his fathers a drawing on a sparking, spiky stick man, cuddling and massaging a stick man with a red nose, a blue stick man sat near them. Magnus smiled and put it on the fridge.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Aline and Isabelle talk about Simon. I promise this time.**

 **So this kind of turned into more of a family drabble, but I'm okay with that.**

 **Please let me know what you think before you leave -Izzy**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	15. Aline and Isabelle Argue -part1

**For another prompt, maybe a conversation between Aline and Isabelle about Isabelle's relationship with Simon (Aline obviously had some opinions about it in CoG). Sorry that this is another Sizzy-esque idea, I just really like Simon. -LunaLikesSimonCats**

 **A/N: BOOM I DID IT! Two chapters in one day. Illness apparently increases productivity in me. This kind of turned into a Part One. I have an AU to write up before continuing with this. Aline and Izzy everyone!**

* * *

Isabelle and Aline had been friends since... well, as long as either of them could remember. They had grown up with their families being close, so they learned to love each other from a very young age. They had bonded for life. They were very, very close, they were sisters, and would kill for each other. Neither of them could imagine any differently.

So when Aline visited New York, Izzy immediately insisted on a night out. They got dressed up, in short dresses and heels, Isabelle called Clary and requested she join them, and they met up at Pandemonium for some drinks and dancing. Clary wasn't used to going out clubbing with a group of girls, but she managed to loosen up and have some fun. After several shots and one glass of scotch that they shared, purely for the purpose of trying it, the girls were out on the dance floor.

They got some looks from a nearby group of guys, but Isabelle managed to give a glare so menacing that they turned away in fear. At midnight, Clary broke out the bad news. "I have to go home," she yelled over the crowd and the loud music. "I have a curfew. Have fun without me!"

"Drink some coffee before you get home," Aline yelled. "Sober up a bit."

After Clary left, Isabelle dragged Aline to the ladies bathroom, so they could take a break from the pounding music and actually breath and hear their own thoughts. Aline checked her make-up in the mirror as Isabelle checked her phone. "We should go out more often," Aline mused. That night she was wearing a short, yellow cocktail dress with spaghetti-strap sleeves and a V-neck.

"We would, if you visited more often," Isabelle grinned. She was wearing a light pink dress with straps around her neck and a low back, just below her shoulder blades.

"It looks like I'm going to have to," Aline laughed. They took a couple pictures and shared a few stories. Aline asked Izzy for advice with a small problem concerning Helen and Izzy told her about Magnus and Alec's son, Max Jr. Aline was going to meet him tomorrow over lunch. "But you have something else you want to tell me," Aline mused. "The thing you've been wanting to tell me all night."

Isabelle looked shocked. "How did you guess?"

"You can't fool friends," Aline smiled. "That's what makes them friends."

Isabelle grinned. "Okay, I do have something. But I'm not telling you just yet, I'll tell you in a bit." Aline looked confused. "We have so much to talk about," Isabelle said. "Let's catch up on the past before we talk about the future."

"I really am going to visit more often," Aline said, rolling her eyes. "Or drag you home with me. Anything to pull you away from that boyfriend of yours."

"Simon?" Isabelle asked, her face falling. "What do you mean by that?"

Aline finished touching up her lip gloss before turning to Izzy, and eyebrow raised. "Seriously?" she asked. "You still haven't excepted the fact that you're dating a repulsive blood-sucking monster?" she said it airily, as if she was kidding.

"If you have such a problem with dating downworlders," Isabelle said, "I'm going to have to call you a hypocrite. You're the one who's married to a faerie."

"Part faerie," Aline corrected. "And the worst that happens with Helen is that sometimes, she has trouble lying. The worst that happens with Simon is he eats someone and you're living with a murderer."

"Simon would never kill anyone," Izzy said, defensively. "He's a good person."

Aline just sniggered. "Yeah, okay." She laughed it off before she noticed the look on Izzy's face. "Iz, I'm kidding. Well, I'm kind of kidding. Every Shadowhunter goes though a downworlder phase. You'll get over it."

"I'm not going through a phase," Isabelle exclaimed. "I thought you, of all people, would know better than to claim that. I'm in love, Ali."

Aline looked doubtful. "Okay," she said.

"I am," Isabelle said, crossing her arms. "Simon is a good man, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anybody else. He's under control and he's my person. And we're moving in together next month."

Aline's face fell. She turned to Isabelle in disbelief. "You're _what_?" she exclaimed. "You're moving in with a vampire, Isabelle! A blood-sucking, possibly homicidal maniac! You're going to be living with that?! Alec and Jace are allowing this?!"

"Alec and Jace can't tell me what to do," Isabelle said. "But even they support it because they know and trust Simon. Unlike you, because you don't even have enough respect for our relationship to try and get to know him. So yeah, I'm moving in with him in an apartment in Brooklyn. And maybe I wanted to spend the night with my best friend so I could tell her about it."

With that, Izzy stormed out of the bathroom, heels clicking on the floor as she re-joined the party.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Vampire!Clary AU**

 **Part Two should be up after that.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW -Izzy**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	16. Vampire Clary

**For another prompt, maybe a conversation between Aline and Isabelle about Isabelle's relationship with Simon (Aline obviously had some opinions about it in CoG). Sorry that this is another Sizzy-esque idea, I just really like Simon. -LunaLikesSimonCats**

 **A/N: Okay, so sometimes I update really quickly and sometimes it takes forever. I'm the least reliable person when it comes to drabbles. Literally. But here it is. I'm supposed to do revision now, so... I suck at life.**

* * *

"We have to find her," Alec was saying. All evening they had received reports of someone staggering around New York, and every allied downworlder seemed to think it was in their department. "I'm guessing she's some sort of newbie, who doesn't know what she's doing. Probably a vampire."

"Yeah, we need to find her," Jace said, peeling himself from the wall he was leaning on. "And kill her."

"What?" Isabelle asked. She was sat on a desk, swinging her legs, but she stood up and crossed her arms at Jace's statement. "No! You heard Alec, she probably has no idea what she is! Probably bitten, buried and abandoned, we need to help her and hand her over to the Hotel du Mort."

"Izzy's right," Alec nodded. "Jace, by the accords, we can't just kill her!"

"By the time we find her, she most likely would have killed someone," Jace sighed, as if his siblings were being particularly dim. "We need to bring stakes and prepare to sacrifice her. Sure it may not be her fault, but if she murders - and she will - then the law is harsh. But it is the law."

Isabelle and Alec sighed. Clearly they didn't like that plan. Maybe their faith in humanity, or in this case, vampires, overruled the judgement Jace had. It was a sad story. A young vampire, a young girl who was left to this world with no clue what she even was. And Jace knew that the vampire who turned her, the vampire who thought killing this poor girl was funny, would suffer. But the chances of the little girl being a murderer when they found her were too high.

The geared up, covering themselves in leather and hiding weapons in every place they could. They marched out of the Institute, telling Hodge to order some food in for when they got home.

"A nightclub?" Isabelle asked as they arrived at the place they were lead to. "This newly turned vampire girl is here?"

"It's not so odd," Alec shrugged. "We've seen demons, downworlders, Shadowhunters at clubs before."

Izzy almost rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Pandemonium. The heart of demon, downworlder and Shadowhunter activity. This is something so incredibly... mundane. Are we sure this is the place?"

"It's where everyone keeps telling us to go," Jace mused, shrugging as they entered. "Besides, I could understand it. If I were a vampire, I would want to go somewhere with so much... fresh meat. Especially in a place where lips to the neck isn't judged because everyone's giving out hickeys."

Isabelle smirked and turned to Alec. "Do you know what a hickey is?" she asked sarcastically. He reached forward and messed up her hair, making her grumble and smack his hand.

When they went inside, the crowds were so big and loud that the three decided to split up. Isabelle walked around the dance floor, looking around for anything unusual. She pried apart at least the neck-to-lips incidents, but none of which were more harmful than hickeys. At one point, around midnight, she noticed a curtain that separated the dance floor from another room. She edged over and slipped around the curtain, gasping at the sight she saw.

There was a dead body. A pale, cold dead body. There was the tiniest of girls sitting next to it, a curl with curly orange hair and a tear-soaked face. She was sobbing and in shock. Izzy paused, wondering for a second if she was just a witness.

"Did you do this?" Izzy asked, pointing to the body.

The girl looked up just noticing Isabelle and sobbing more. She looked like she was trying to nod but she didn't know how. "Help me," she cried. "Help me, help me, please!" Izzy's heart broke for the girl, but before she could tell her anything, the curtain opened and Jace and Alec walked in.

"We saw you come in here," Jace explained to Izzy. "You didn't come out so we followed you."

Izzy paused, nodding to the girl. "We found our problem."

Jace turned to the girl and his face fell. "What's your name?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, her lip trembling. "It doesn't matter, does it?!" she exclaimed. "I killed this guy. And now you're here to kill me. Someone tried to warn me. Shadowhunters, right?"

They all looked uncomfortable. "That's not all we do," Isabelle said. "Our job is to protect-"

"Well you're bad at your jobs because you weren't here to protect him!" the girl cried. "I ki... I kill... I k-k-k-killed him!" It took her a while to choke the word out, another cob coming with it. "So do it!"

They looked confused. "What?" Alec asked.

"DO IT!" she cried. "I'm letting you. I deserve it. I killed someone. I'm a murderer."

Jace moved forward, a comforting look on his face for the first time for years. "You don't want this, little girl. This doesn't happen to every vampire. Becoming a vampire doesn't mean you're a monster.

She actually sniggered. "So I did this because I'm a monster? Forget the vampireness. This was all me?!"

"No, I'm saying there's a chance you could live your life," Jace said. "You don't have to let this take over your life." Alec and Izzy watched him, confused. He was the one who wanted to kill her in the first place. Now he was wanting her to live her life? What was so special about that one little vampire girl?

"I can't," she sobbed. "I tried. All night, I really tried to make this work. The... the fangs, the speed, the fact that I can hear conversations from streets away, it's too much. The fact that I'm a murderer..." she broke off, sobbing. "It's too much," she squeaked.

"You don't want us to do this," Isabelle added. "We can cover this. We can protect you."

"I don't need protection," she cried. "I need to be put down!"

"We can teach you," Izzy added. "Teach you how to control yourself, how to handle this."

Alec looked very disapproving. Obviously. The Clave had orders that they needed to follow and this girl had to be put down. Even she agreed! Unfortunately, his siblings didn't. "I can't live with myself," she sobbed. "Now stop being so shit at your jobs and kill me already!"

"Hey," Jace said, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her shaking and looked into her eyes. "Don't you have someone? A parent, a friend, a boyfriend? Someone who'd need you to be there for them? There's so much love in this world, you'd be missing out."

The girl paused. "Yes. My mother. You'd need to find her, her name is Jocelyn Fray! You'll have to find her and tell her that I won't be coming home. And tell her that I died loving her. And her boyfriend, Luke Garroway. Well, kind of her boyfriend. Tell him that he was the best father-figure anybody could want. Tell that to Dot, as well. That she was family. A sister to me."

Jace sighed, frustrated by not being able to get through to her. "Anyone else, since I'm the new messenger pigeon?"

"Yes, Simon Lewis," the girl said, looking slightly more determined. "Tell him... that I wish he gets everything he wants. That he lives his life for him and follows his dream and that he loves himself. And never be hurt. Tell him that there was nothing he could have done and that it isn't his fault. Tell him to stay strong." She paused, nodding. Then she smiled faintly. "Stay strong," she repeated. "That's what my mother always told me."

Jace and Isabelle exchanged looked. Even Alec was looking slightly hopeful.

"What am I doing?" she asked, looking as if she'd just come out of a trance. "You can't kill me. I can't leave Simon! He'll be heartbroken. He's already been through so much..."

"What's your name?" Jace asked, smiling kindly at her.

"I'm... Clary Fray," she paused, her tears stopping. She looked up at him and set her jaw. "I'm Clary Fray and I am not going to die like this. Teach me."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Izzy and Aline fight part 2**

 **Please review! I love the support I get from you guys! -Izzy**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	17. Aline and Isabelle Argue -part2

**For another prompt, maybe a conversation between Aline and Isabelle about Isabelle's relationship with Simon (Aline obviously had some opinions about it in CoG). Sorry that this is another Sizzy-esque idea, I just really like Simon. -LunaLikesSimonCats**

 **A/N: Part two! Sorry this is so late. I have loads of other stories and I just finished Exam Week at school, so majorly stressed at the moment. This is very short, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Isabelle sat by the bar of Pandemonium, fighting off a Werewolf that was getting a little handsy. She ended up slamming his head into the table and knocking him out, while sipping her cocktail. So she was a little grouchy after the fight in the bathroom.

"Iz," said a voice behind her. Izzy didn't even bother turning around. She just downed her drink and watched from the corner of her eye as Aline took the seat next to her. "I'll have what she's having," she told the bartender.

"Here for another cat fight?" Izzy asked, pouting a little. She had a habit of doing that when she was mad.

Aline almost cracked a smile. "I'm here to apologise," she told her. She said it with a slight sigh and Izzy wondered if someone told her to say that. Maybe she just got off the phone to Alec or Jace. It made sense that she would call them and demand some sort of explanation. Why are they letting Isabelle move in with a vampire? Why would they let her be with the man she was in love with?!

"An apology means nothing without reason," Isabelle said. She turned to Aline and spoke sarcastically. "What was it that made your heart get that little less judgy?"

Then Aline actually smiled. A sad smile. "Izzy this isn't us," she stated. "This can't be us!"

"This isn't you," Isabelle corrected. "I am following my heart. I am being cautious with love, but not afraid. I am exactly this. You? I don't remember my best friend being this mean about my choices."

Their new drinks came and Izzy drank half of it in one. "Go easy there," Aline warned. Isabelle glared at her and she sighed. "Look, it just isn't me, okay? I've been raised to believe that vampires are the worst downworlders. That they're out of control and blood-thirsty."

Isabelle grumbled under her breath. "Great apology. Gold star."

Aline reached out and touched Isabelle's arm. "I didn't know how real this was for you," Aline continued, trying to make eye contact with an Izzy who really didn't want to. "But I'm listening now, okay?"

"You know," Isabelle said, turning to her, "I'm sure about this decision. More sure than almost anything."

"Okay," Aline nodded, reassuringly. "That's all it takes for me to get on board." Isabelle smiled then. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Isabelle grinned, leaning forward and hugging Aline, who hugged back. "I love you."

She felt Aline smile. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Mundane!Jace and Shadowhunter!Clary.** **It should also be noted, to the person who requested this: Making the same request twice, actually DOESN'T give me more time or inspiration to write it. One request is just as affective as two.**

 **Please let me know what you think! -Izzy**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: officiallyobsessedblog . tumblr . com**


	18. Mundane Jace and Shadowhunter Clary

**Guest: shadowhunter clary mundane jace with overpretictve alec and izzy of clary**

 **Also Guest: shadowhunter clary mundane jace with overpretictve alec and izzy of clary sounds unique**

 **A/N: Umm, so I kind of forgot the 'Izzy' part while I was writing this, but there's some Alec in there. I MIGHT do a part two with overprotective Izzy but I'm busy so we'll see. I also want to apologise to the guest who requested this. Last A/N I was a little snappy about you making the same request twice. Usually I don't mind that, but I was in the middle of exam week at school and barely had any sleep, so I was cranky. Sorry if I came off as rude.** **Also, sorry that this is so short, I'm trying to tidy my room, so I'm multitasking.**

* * *

When Jace came to, he didn't know where he was. Looking around, he seemed to be in some sort of hospital room, with baby angels all over the ceiling. He rolled over and groaned at a pain in his side. "Hey, take it easy," said a soft, light voice near him. Opening his eyes wider, he saw a different kind of angel. A girl, about his age, with orange hair and studying eyes.

"What happened?" he grumbled. Vague memories started working their way back to him. Rain, running, club music. Pandemonium. He'd gone there with Simon the night before. And something happened... The monster. He remembered that vividly. Fangs, blood red eyes. He'd seen a boy, tall with dark hair, drive a sword through it's heart.

"You have the sight," the girl answered. "You saw things you shouldn't have, and it got you hurt."

"Who are you?" Jace asked, trying to sit up. "Where is this place?" The girl pushed him back down as he winced in pain. Maybe it was just because he was weak that she was so much stronger than him. She was tiny.

"Somewhere safe," she replied. She wore an oversized navy sweater and a pair of shorts. Jace wondered what he was wearing and looked down to see a pair of jogging trousers and white t-shirt. He lifted it up to see a bandage on his side. "You got bitten last night," the girl said. "We had to take you here to heal you."

"Where is 'here'?" Jace demanded. "Who are you?!"

The girl paused, pursing her lips as if that was a dangerous question. There was a sketchbook lying on the chair she was sat in. She was an artist. Part of him wondered of she painted the fat baby angels on the ceiling before dismissing the idea. That was much older than she was.

"I'm Clary," she answered, throwing him an innocent smile. "This is The Institute. A place for Shadowhunters to live and for downworlders and mundanes to take refuge."

"What's a mundane and why do you keep calling me it?" he demanded. "What's a Shadowhunter for that matter?"

Clary paused, noticing something outside the door. "All will be answered in time," she mused. "I have to go, be right back." She jogged out of the door, calling a name as she went. "Alec!"

Outside, she ran into her friend. Alec stopped to listen to her, looking frustrated at something. But he always did, so Clary didn't take any notice of it. "Are you and Izzy mad at me or something?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Ever since last night, it's like you two know something that I don't. Why am I not a part of this?"

Alec paused, sucking his teeth. "You are a part of it, that's the problem," he replied. "Izzy saw you drawing that blonde mundane while he slept. Please don't tell me you have feelings for him."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows together. "I've never even had a conversation with him until just now," she replied, shrugging. "Look, I know you and Izzy don't like bringing mundanes to the Institute, but he was dying! What was I supposed to do? Leave him out in the cold?"

Alec huffed, shifting his weight like he did when he was annoyed. "We don't have a problem with saving people," he replied. "That's are job. But... do you remember Matt? That werewolf Isabelle dated for like, six months? Jace reminds me of him."

Clary paused, thinking back. Matt was this cocky, annoying guy, who expected people to lie down for him to walk all over. For six months, Alec and Clary tried to convince Isabelle to dump him, and eventually she did. But not before he broke her heart. From what Clary had seen of Jace, they had one similarity. Arrogance. And yeah, maybe Clary thought he was cute. Big deal.

"I'm not Izzy," Clary said, crossing her arms. "I won't just hand my heart to anyone who asks for it." There was a pause before she sighed. "That came out wrong. I love Isabelle, and I know she's not that naïve. But neither am I."

"I'm not either," Alec replied. "Just trust me. I don't like that guy. I don't trust that guy. And I don't think you should have feelings for that guy."

Clary rolled her eyes. Anybody else would think that Alec was jealous. But Clary was one of the only two people who knew the truth. Alec wasn't jealous of Jace.

"I do trust you," she replied, reaching up to touch his shoulder. "And whilst I will take your opinion into account, I also trust my instincts."

"You like to see the best in people," Alec observed. "I like to see the truth. Let's see how this works out for us."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Malec multiverse. Including two prompts (YouTube and Hogwarts) from AGirlOfManyFandoms2016**

 **Please review! -Izzy**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: empressofwanderlust . tumblr . com**


	19. Magnus and Alec's Multiverse

**Ok so I know you did Sizzy at Hogwarts but could you please write Malec at Hogwarts?**  
 **Also! Maybe Magnus is a YouTube star and Alec is a superfan who got to meet Magnus at VidCon? -AGirlOfManyFandoms2016**

 **A/N: This chapter's going to take a lot of explaining. It is set in the TV world. After episode 12. In a universe where Alec hadn't kissed Magnus. The words in bold are words that Alec are saying to Magnus after the wedding, and they are based off of Gaby Dunn's Multiverse. The words that are not in bold are scenes that Alec is imagining as he speaks. Including the wedding scene with the kiss. In this drabble, the wedding kiss was a figment of Alec's imagination.**

 **This whole drabble is inspired by 1ooo-w0rds 'In Another Universe' which is a PJO fanfiction with Jason and Reyna. If you like them, you should definitely read that, it's the best thing ever.**

* * *

 **What if, in another universe, I deserve you?**

 **Hear me out. It's the idea of parallel universes. Right? So okay, let's presume the multiverse is real.**

 **Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you.**

 **Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together and when I close my eyes at night, I'm not dreaming the way a normal person would. Instead I'm seeing flashes of our lives in the multiverse. They're not simple dreams because I miss you, right? They're scientific, anachronistic visions.**

 **For instance:**

 **In this universe, I don't watch vlogs. But maybe, in another, there's a different version of me who found you on YouTube and has become virtually obsessed with you.**

Alec walked through VidCon, looking around as he waiting in the queue. He couldn't see Magnus yet, but he could hear all the fangirls and boys talking to him. He clutched the book in his hands excitedly. The Bane Chronicles. He remembered every video where Magnus talked about it, and he remembered being so excited to get to the bookstore. He had read and re-read every short story about Magnus's life a billion time.

Finally, he made it to the front of the line. "Hi," Magnus greeted him, smiling. Alec pauses, knowing Magnus was talking to him, but unable to comprehend it. He looked just like he did in all of his videos. Sparkly make up, designer clothes.

"H-eh," Alec said. He had meant to say 'hey' but the word just wouldn't work for him. Magnus smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alec," he replied. "I'm a big fan." He wondered if it would be weird to tell Magnus everything. How, because of him, Alec was able to come to terms with who he was and what he wanted. Because of Magnus, Alec grew the strength to come out to his parents. Alec wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being there when he was sad or lonely, or feeling lost and broken. Magnus was always there, on the screen of his phone. Making a sad day good. But the words never came.

"Thank you," Magnus smiled. "Oh, is that my book? Don't read that. It's full of crap." He opened his arms to offer Alec a hug, which he awkwardly excepted.

"Thank you," he muttered to Magnus. "Not for the hug... for everything." When Magnus pulled away, his eyes were knowing. Of course he knew.

He smiled kindly at Alec. "Is Alec short for something?" he asked. "Alexander?" Alec nodded. "I'm going to call you Alexander," Magnus decided.

 **Maybe there's a universe where we are parents and we have kids. In this universe, I don't want kids. But maybe in that one, I do.**

Alec couldn't stop pacing. He walked back and forth through the hospital waiting room. He was twirling his thumbs and thinking about everything that could go wrong. Magnus, on the other hand, seemed calm, and collected. He stood by the vending machine, trying to get a drink out. It wasn't until he started violently shaking the machine that Alec realised he was not that okay.

"How many babies die in childbirth?" Alec asked, absent-mindedly.

Magnus turned to him as if he was crazy. "What the hell kind of thinking is that?!" He exclaimed. "Alec, our child is not going to die in the delivery room."

"You never know!" Alec exclaimed. They were adopting a baby that day. The mother had met them before hand and approved of them. They had been with her through 4 months of her pregnancy and now, she was in the delivery room. And Alec wad about two seconds away from a panic attack.

"Alec, you need to calm down," Magnus said. Which was a little hypocritical, coming from the guy who had began beating the vending machine.

"I can't," he breathed, shaking. Before Magnus could reply, they were interrupted by a voice. A doctor in a doorway.

"Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane?" he asked, smiling at them. "It's time to meet your son." Alec's face fell and he could almost feel his eyes watering up. His mouth began to twitch into a smile. Magnus walked forward and linked his fingers in Alec's.

"We can do this," he whispered, kissing Alec's shoulder. "Come on."

 **Maybe there's a universe where that's the life I want. Where we relax and play board games. And yeah, maybe we have cats.**

The Slytherin House common room. Nobody was particularly social there, nor friendly. Except when it got so late at night that you could be. After about 1am, everyone was in bed, and Alec and Magnus could be kind and chatty and, well, awkward on Alec's part. They sat opposite each other on the leather couches, a game of Scrabble on the table between them.

"Hypothermia," Magnus announced, placing the last letter of his word on the bored. "With the P on the double letter, it is worth 48 points. Plus, the triple word score get's me 96 points." He twirled his pen to write that score down in Alec's notebook, looking pretty smug.

"Googly," Alec announced, arranging his word on the board. "11 points, plus the triple letter score, plus the triple word score, makes in 99 points." Magnus paused, looking slightly grumpy as he wrote Alec's score down. "Thank you for the 'o'."

Magnus didn't reply at first. He just looked begrudgingly at the bored. "Avifors," he said after a minute or two. Alec didn't even notice he had his wand out until all the little tiles on the bored became tiny birds and flew around the ceiling, and out of the common room.

"I never took you to be a sore loser," Alec sighed. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, his cat look up at the birds before they left.

Church was snug by the fire, with a Chairman Meow next to him. Alec nodded to them and Magnus turned to look at Church licking Chairman's eyes. "Cute," he observed. "Almost as cute as you." Alec paused, feeling himself blush.

 **Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I would defend us.**

"That movie was probably the worst I have ever watched," Magnus announced. The street they walked down was dark and streetlamps illuminated the sidewalks. There were a few parked cars, but no people. The houses on either side of the road were old and Victorian. But Magnus and Alec were young. Both just turned seventeen, and in the beginning of their relationship.

"It wasn't that bad," Alec said, defensively. He was trying to stop himself from shaking. This was his first date. His brother and sister had been on many before, but it was hard for Alec to date when he had been so afraid of coming out of the closet. And dating girls just didn't interest him.

"It was so full of stereotypes that there was no room for anything original," Magnus replied.

"So why did you sit through it?" Alec asked, as they stopped outside his red front door, standing in between two marble pillars on the Porsche. He felt the keys in his pocket, but didn't take them out yet. He didn't want to stop talking to Magnus.

"Because you looked adorable eating popcorn," Magnus shrugged. He had also been on many dates before. Everyone at their school knew he was gay. But Alec's coming out had been a surprise to everyone.

"Um, thank you," he mumbled. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to. Magnus leaned forward to kiss him. Chaste at first, but when he pulled away, Alec leaned back in, eagerly. They split apart when the outside lights came on brightly. Alec sighed. "That would be my Dad," he grumbled. "Waiting up for me."

"They do that," Magnus shrugged. "So... we should do this again sometime."

"Maybe dinner," Alec suggested.

Magnus smiled, nodding. "I would like that." He started walking off down the street and Alec opened the door to the house. His father and mother were sat in the living room, waiting for him.

"How was it?" his mother asked.

"Good," Alec answered, as his father grumbled. "A problem, Dad?"

Robert sighed before looking up. "Look, Alec, I'm fine with you going through this phase. Really, I support you looking for yourself. But I don't want to see it. Not on my property. Not outside my front door." Maryse shot Robert a disapproving look and Alec just shifted his weight awkwardly.

"It's not a phase," Alec said, defensively. "And I'm not sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Alec-"

"No, it's who I am!" He exclaimed. "So I think you should start getting used to it because I'm not going to change." He huffed angrily as he stormed up to his room.

 **Maybe there's a universe where we have to sneak around to be together. But we are still together.**

Magnus sat on the bed, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. The year was 1947 and he was dressed in tweed, with a bowler hat on the nearest chair. Alec Lightwood stood by the window of the bedroom, observing the people on the street. "This city is over populated," he observed, standing between the silk white curtains. "And yet... I am infinitely lonely."

"Do you often feel that way?" Magnus asked, getting to his feet. He walked over to Alec and stood with him, looking out of the window over his shoulder.

"I often feel alone, yes," Alec replied. He had been leaning on the windowsill, but then he straightened up to face Magnus. "Don't you?" he asked. Magnus continued staring out of the open window. Honestly, yes. The crowded city had not one person he could talk to about his troubles. About the fact that he would have to hide himself his entire life.

"You will not be alone, Alexander," Magnus decided. "Not now that you have met me. I won't allow it."

Alec paused before smiling slightly to himself. "Bold words, Magnus," he said. There was another pause as he looked down, sadly. Magnus's heart broke. He hated seeing Alec look so sad, so lonely and broken. "I'll leave first," he said, heading towards the door of the hotel room.

"You always leave first," Magnus observed.

Alec shrugged, reaching up to caress Magnus's cheek. "I cannot bare to see you walk away from me," he told him. He went to move past Magnus, but he reached out to grab Alec's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Magnus, what if someone should find out?" he asked.

"Then they shall be jealous," Magnus said. "Because my love for you is stronger than anyone's could be."

"I'm scared," Alec admitted, whispering.

"Good," Magnus said, leaning forward to kiss him.

 **Maybe there's a universe where I don't shy away from the very thought of being with you. Where I'm** **not afraid to be who I am and we can just be together without all the trouble. Maybe there's a universe where I think of what I want over what my family wants.**

Alec stood at the alter, holding his wrist out to Lydia. She was about to draw the wedded rune on his wrist. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union was born. That was what the silent brother had said. A union. Yes, that's what he needed. That's what his family needed. Before she could draw the rune, however, the door behind him burst open.

The whole room turned to see Magnus walk in. His hair was redder than Alec remembered and he wore a suit. Huh. He was dressed for the wedding and all. He made eye contact with Alec, and everything stopped.

He almost heard his mother say something, but couldn't quite tell what. He did hear Jace behind him. "Izzy, did Alec invite Magnus?" he whispered. No, of course he didn't invite Magnus. Magnus was the last person Alec wanted to show up that day.

"I did," Isabelle replied. Alec could tell she was smiling, but he didn't think it was funny. How could she put him in that position?! "But I didn't think he'd show."

When his mother realised that Alec wasn't going to say anything to Magnus, she got to her feet and started marching down the aisle. "Magnus, leave this wedding now!" She demanded. Magnus just held up his hand to silence her.

"Maryse, this is between me and your son," he said. "I'll leave if he asks me too." He was walking past Maryse, not taking his eyes off Alec's for a single second. Alec just paused, frozen in place.

"You going to be okay, buddy?" he heard Jace say from behind him.

"Alec," Lydia whispered, when he paused. "Hey." She was so happy and smiling. What was Alec supposed to say to her? How was he supposed to let her down? She had been nothing but good, overall, to him and his family and now...

"I..." Alec started. How the hell was he supposed to answer Jace? No, he was not okay! "I can't breathe!"

"I know," she whispered. "It's okay." She was still smiling brightly at him. He didn't want to hurt that.

"I can't do this," he replied, talking to her and only her. "I thought we were doing the right thing, but this isn't it." For a split second her face fell. Another failed marriage. Another heartbreak. He couldn't bare to see her sad.

But a second later, she smiled at him, so supporting. "You don't have to explain," she said, shaking her head.

"Lydia, I'm sorry," Alec said, honestly.

"Hey," she smiled, reaching up to touch his face. No matter what she felt, her eyes were honest. "You deserve to be happy," she told him. "Okay? I'll be fine." And he believed her. She was strong. She would survive. And Alec needed to do this. He turned to face the crowd, looking over all of their faces before stepping down onto the aisle. He saw Magnus's face fall in shock.

Alec started marching forward, determinedly. His mother moved as well, trying to stop him. "Enough," he told her, walking straight past her. He grabbed Magnus and pulled him into a kiss without a second thought.

 **If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong.**

 **You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. This is, as they say, the darkest timeline. Everywhere else we are happy. But, by the law of averages, there has to be one universe, just one, where we don't end up together.**

 **So see, that explains everything. We're not together anymore _because of the multiverse._ Well, isn't that comforting?**

"No that's not comforting," Magnus replied. They stood in the Institute long after the wedding. Alec hadn't actually moved forward to kiss him. He braced himself and asked Magnus politely to leave. He had married Lydia and it was all over. "That's a stupid theory to explain a stupid decision."

Alec nodded. "I know," he said. "I hate my theory too."

"Then why listen to it?" Magnus demanded. "Why would you hurt me like this? Why would you hurt Lydia by trapping her in a loveless marriage? Why would you hurt yourself like this?"

Alec paused, sighing. "It was what needed to be done," he replied. He had discarded his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"No, you being honest with the people around you was what needed to be done," Magnus countered. "Instead you decide to live a lie. I don't want to live in a universe where we can't be together, Alec. I know you feel the same way about me. I don't want to live in the 'darkest timeline'."

"And you think I do?!" Alec exclaimed. "I don't, Magnus. But you don't get it. I don't get to choose this. I do feel the same way about you. I feel it stronger and stronger every day. But even if I wasn't married to Lydia... I could never be with you." There was a pause.

"Fine," Magnus huffed. "Enjoy your lonely, loveless marriage." He stormed off, leaving Alec alone.

 **Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I don't know where I went with this... REVIEW! :D -Izzy**

 **btw if you want to leave a prompt, I'm in a particularly Salace (Simon/Alec/Jace) BroT3 kinda mood rn so idk**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: empressofwanderlust . tumblr . com**


	20. Mommy Clary

**I didn't have any prompts, but I had a dream! And then I wrote that dream up as a drabble, Clace style! Well, actually, it's more about Jocelyn and Clary than Clace but... details!**

 **I actually had this dream last night, so don't expect it to make sense. Or maybe it does, idk. -Izzy**

* * *

When Clary woke up, she almost forgot where she was. Almost. She wished she could forget the agonizing pain from the day. Or night. She had forgotten the time. Looking around her surroundings, the room was dark and beeping. Nope, that was just the machines next to her bed. The thin blankets were draped over her and she was stinging under them.

The Hospital room was one of the best in New York, and of course Jace had insisted she went there. Speaking of him, Clary noticed him in the armchair under the window, his head drooped as he slept. But he'd stayed. Of course he had. After that, there was no way he was going to leave her.

She had been in labour for hours the day before, when it was still light outside. Half way through, like the idiot she was, she had blacked out from the pain. She didn't remember much after that, but when she fazed into reality, she remembered there being a lot of blood. Something had gone wrong. Then she had passed out again. And now... Oh God! What had gone wrong?!

Before she allowed herself to panic, she decided to find out for herself. She pushed the covers off of herself and forced herself to her feet. There was a wave of dizziness, trying to push her back down, but she just blinked it away, taking a lot of deep breaths. She was hooked up to a morphine thingy, that she wheeled over Jace's chair. She picked up the white cardigan that was discarded over the chair and slipped it over her hospital gown. Her orange hair was in a ponytail and she looked a mess. Her bump was still hanging about, but it already seemed to be smaller.

Swallowing, she poked her head out of the door and looked around. The nurse in the ward was facing a vending machine and Clary left the room and slipped through the corridor.

Now... where did they keep the babies?

She didn't know where she was going, but her instincts led her to the little nursery bit, with the rows and rows of babies. One of the had to be hers. She could see them through the window, before opening the door and slipping inside, dragging her morphine drip with her. She looked over all the babies, at least twenty. More, probably. Her eyesight was still fuzzy and she couldn't find any signs. Which baby was hers?

She remembered a story her mother told her when she younger. A pre-teen.

"I had a seizure during your birth," Jocelyn had said. Clary was sat next to her on the couch, looking at a scrapbook of her as a baby. "I woke up in the dead of the night and found my way to the nursery. Looking over the rows of babies, I knew exactly which one was you!" She had kissed Clary's head then and smiled proudly. She had always assumed her mother knew which one was her because of the hair.

But these babies didn't have any hair. No babies had hair! Clary was in the exact same position her mother had been in. Perhaps Clary had had a seizure during labour as well.

Only... Clary couldn't tell which baby was hers.

Maybe the one with the blue eyes? No, neither her, nor Jace had blue eyes. She started looking around for gold eyes, but none of the babies had that. And almost half of them had green eyes! And she couldn't find any other resemblance between any of the babies and her or Jace.

Oh God! She couldn't even identify her own baby! She was going to be a terrible mother!

She felt tears creep up on her as one of the babies looked at her weirdly. Clary just looked at it and shrugged. "I'm already bad at this," she told it. "And I haven't even started." The baby didn't respond. Of course it didn't. It was a baby. Clary moved over to it and looked into the cot. "You're a very understanding baby," she whispered to it.

She didn't think twice about it, and didn't know if she was breaking some sort of rule, but she leaned down to pick the child up. She cradled it in her arms and went to a corner of the room to curl up on the floor. She rocked the baby as she talked to it. All about her worries about being a parent. The baby was a very good listener. Eventually, Clary stopped talking. She started singing softly to the child. Not a lullaby, an Alternative Rock song that her and Simon had grown up listening to.

The baby began to doze off at the sound of her voice and after a minute, someone appeared at the doorway.

"Clary, what on Earth are you doing here?!" Her mother demanded. Jocelyn walked over to her, and knelt down next to her. "I went to check on you but you weren't in your ward. I was worried sick."

Clary looked up at her mother, already scared that she would judge her. "I had to see my baby," she explained, feeling oddly childlike in that moment. "But I couldn't find my one, so I started talking to this one about how I'm going to be a terrible parent. It's been very therapeutic."

Jocelyn turned around to check the cot Clary had found the baby in. Then she turned back to Clary. "But sweetheart, that is your baby!" She said, as though Clary was being silly. "It's a girl. Jace hasn't named her yet, he'd been waiting for you to wake up."

Clary paused, her face falling as she looked down at the girl. "My baby?" She asked, in disbelief. For some reason, she had been talking to that baby for almost fifteen minutes, and it had never once occurred to her that it was her baby. "Like... to keep?"

"That's the plan," Jocelyn nodded, sitting down with her. She was wearing flannel pyjama pants and Luke's t-shirt. She'd run down to hospital in the middle of the night, almost twenty four hours before and hadn't left since. "Look, you're in pain, you're on morphine, you've had a long couple of days. But maternal instincts are still there. They led you to the right child."

Clary paused, beginning to shake slightly as she leaned down to kiss her baby girl on the head. "Mom," she whispered. "If it's okay, I think I'm going to stay here for a while." She wasn't nearly ready to put her child back down and leave for her ward. Jocelyn, nodded as though she understood.

"Okay, but how about I talk to a nurse about taking the baby to your room?" She suggested. It was an obvious idea, but Clary wasn't exactly in her right mind, so Jocelyn presented it like a master plan.

"Thanks, Mom," Clary whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this. Let me know what you think in the reviews below.**

 **Leave me some prompts because... well, coming up with ideas on my own clearly isn't working out for me. xD**

 **All requests are excepted, so please feel free to leave one! You can review with prompts! You can also PM me if you have a prompt or send it to me on tumblr at: empressofwanderlust . tumblr . com**


End file.
